Lab Rats: Elite Force Season 2
by Oliver McFly
Summary: It's the story of a powerful team whose future was abruptly canceled, and the 9 individuals who had no choice but to keep themselves together. OR: It's the story of what happened when the mission leader of a team finally let go, and the separate journeys that gave them no choice but to come back together. Rated T for slightly inappropriate content and censored swearing.
1. Development Arrested

"Douglas, what do we do?" Chase asked Douglas, seeing him lying down on the floor, in massive pain. "Do you think this my fault?"

"I need Adam...Leo...Donald." Douglas moaned, unable to get up.

"I'll go give Perry some help," Skylar suggested. "In getting them I mean."

"Yeah, that's never going to stop sounding weird," Bree said, as Skylar sped off.

"Well, I guess we need to wait," said Oliver.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Kaz replied. "Oliver, please help me get Douglas to the couch."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Douglas was discovered in a coma. He remained in that coma for a while. "Douglas, wake up!" Leo exclaimed. He, Tasha, Adam, Leo, Donald, and the team were in the living room.

"Wha-what?" Douglas asked. He was lying on the couch, wearing black sunglasses.

"We're here now, Douglas," Leo said.

"Thank you, son," Douglas replied.

"Son?" Leo gasped. He took his phone out of his pocket and realized there were no photos of his dad, who had died when he was five. Still, why did he only look like his mother? The possibility was open to debate.

"I said nothing, Leo," Douglas replied hastily.

"Douglas, it's February 2016," Donald said.

"Why was I unconscious for 3 months?" Douglas interrogated.

"You were in a coma, but Kaz saved you," Donald explained.

"What has changed?" Douglas asked.

"Chase, I'd prefer you leave the room now, I'm about to say some pretty heavy stuff," Oliver said.

"Fine..." Chase said. "But none of this would have happened if I hadn't let Reese in the penthouse in the first place." Chase walked out.

"Rodissius died," said Oliver. "Reese told us, and tried to make a truce. Leo gave in, and now he and Reese are in a relationship. Reese's mother is now Tasha's rival. Daniel ran away, and took Naomi. Bree and Kaz are dating. The bionic students set out on their own, Skylar's a movie producer, Bree is becoming self-obsessed, Kaz has started to talk strangely, Tasha is treating Leo like a baby and acts a bit evil now, Donald and Tasha have not made love since Christmas, Adam's a magician and lives on a yacht, he also has a religious girlfriend, Leo's acting like a child, Skylar and I got married, and I am the only sane one left."

"Yikes," said Douglas. "Maybe tone down the detail next time." Bree giggled.

"Shush it, Bree," said Oliver.

"Douglas, I'm retiring from Davenport Industries," Donald said. "We're having a party, with free shrimp."

"Now my hair's even better than yours!" Douglas laughed, pointing to the few thick bristles lining Donald's head.

"Be nice, Douggy," Donald growled.

"I'll come to the party, Donnie," Douglas replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oliver, wake up!" Chase yelled. Oliver was sleeping in Chase's capsule.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Are you aware that you were sleeping in my capsule? I had to borrow Leo's arm and leg capsules, and not to mention how badly I glitched." Chase said.

"Sorry, dude, but Skylar told me she wanted privacy," Oliver replied.

"You should never have taken this marriage so seriously!" Chase reminded Oliver.

"Oh yeah, you're always saying the most important thing is family and friends," Oliver grunted.

"It's actually breakfast," said Chase. "I think Mr. Davenport will pick me to run Davenport Industries, which is finally going to be successful."

"Well, with things turning around for DI, we could move out. I'd like to see how things function if the team heads get the heck out of here." Oliver says.

"No way, we're staying." Chase protested. "Let's discuss this after breakfast."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase and Oliver entered the Davenport Tower Penthouse.

"Ah, here we are," Chase said sarcastically. "Home sweet home!"

"Oliver! Chase! You're just in time for brunch!" Tasha said. She, the girls, Adam, Leo, and Donald were sitting around the table.

"Happy to be here!" Chase said. Oliver eyed Skylar with concern.

"I have great news about Donald's retirement party. We're holding it on a ship, and naming you CEO of Davenport Industries." Tasha said.

"Oh no!" Leo groaned.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Skylar.

"A couple months ago, a shark attacked him," Tasha replied.

"Yep, my shark, which I gave a taste for mammal blood," Adam admitted.

"Conflict between Leo and Adam aside, I hope DI becomes thriving with me as boss. We can even sell our stocks for 2 million." Chase said.

"2 million," Adam chanted. Leo, the girls, Donald, Tasha, Kaz, and Oliver joined in, all chanting "Two million, two million!"

"That's a lot less than what you think it is," Chase said. "And we shouldn't, because DI needs to move forward."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, Chase awoke from his nap to find Bree in his capsule.

"What the heck, Bree?" Chase asked. "You need to give me some privacy."

"I need to sell my stocks, Chase," Bree said, moving out of the capsule.

"Wait, why?" Chase asked, mad.

"I'm nearly 20, and I need to break up with Kaz," Bree explained.

"The honestly run family business will generate plenty of money!" Chase reminded her. Chase's phone rang.

"Hello?" Chase asked.

"Tasha is an evil mastermind, Chase," Donald said.

"How do you know?" Chase asked, shocked.

"She has forced me to do many dirty things. Back in 1993, she stole the banana stand of a Korean immigrant and had him deported. She'll never allow a clean business." Donald explained.

"So she's behind all that stuff you did?" Chase asked.

"Afraid so," said Donald.

"Where is Adam?" Chase asked, curious.

"I don't know where Adam lives," said Donald.

An eavesdropping Bree says, " I just assumed Adam lived with us."

"Him?" Kaz asked. "I've always pictured him in a lighthouse."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase and Leo came near the harbor.

"Please cancel the boat reservation, as I hate the O.C," Leo explained.

"Don't call it that," Chase pleaded. "But yeah, sure I will."

"Your girlfriend asked about you," Leo said.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Chase exclaimed. Chase began to make fists and put on an angry face.

"Nevermind," Leo said, running off.

"Wait, Leo, come back!" Chase yelled, but to no avail. Chase then looked at the boat docked on the harbor. It was called the Seaward. Adam then walked out.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"I kinda live here," Adam replied.

"So lighthouse wasn't far off," Chase muttered. "How are you going to pay for this boat?"

"Alright, so you remember your old girlfriend, Sabrina?" Adam wondered.

"Her?" Chase asked, confused. He couldn't quite remember Sabrina.

"Well, her dad is Stan Sitwell. Dad's business rival." Adam said.

"Him?" Chase asked. "You seem kinda different, Adam."

"How so?" Adam asked.

"You seem smarter," Chase explained.

"Yeah, I got a bionic upgrade," Adam said. "It feels overwhelming, though, so I may need it removed. Anyways, Mr. Sitwell offered me a job. I can make the money to pay for it."

"That probably won't work, Mr. Magic," Chase argued. He stepped away to call Tasha.

"Tasha, Adam stole a boat and won't give it back," Chase said.

"Have Davenport Industries lease it to him to show that we are a united family," Tasha suggested.

"But that might make me sell out!" Chase said.

"That's what I'm counting on," Tasha said devilishly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase sat in his office, doing paperwork when Oliver walked in.

"I've made a huge mistake," Oliver said.

"What is it, buddy?" Chase asked.

"I just don't think Skylar really loves me, she's only paying me back. For being a weird creep." Oliver admitted.

"You're still jealous about that incident last year, aren't you?" Chase asked.

"Yes," said Oliver. "But I've changed. I no longer fear babies or needles, and I don't do that creepy stuff anymore. I just wish Skylar could see that."

"I know, you could get engaged to her. That'll help for sure. I remember seeing Leo propose to Janelle, and she rejected him. If she rejects, she doesn't love you, and if she doesn't, she does love you." Chase elaborated.

"We already did get married though," Oliver puzzled.

"That was just a fake wedding for Alzheimer's," Chase reminded him.

"Right. Thanks, Chase. You're the best!" Oliver said, hugging Chase and heading out. Leo then walked in.

"What's up, Leo?" Chase asked.

"You mentioned Janelle?" Leo asked.

"Indeed I did, so what?" Chase asked.

"Reese broke up with me," said Leo. "So I'm going to find Janelle. She's the girl for me."

"Good luck!" Chase said. Leo smiled and exited the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bree arrived at the office of Sabrina's father, Stan, who was waiting at the door.

"Bree, what a pleasant surprise!" Stan said.

"I am not giving you my five percent shares of Davenport Industries!" Bree exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant by 'pleasant surprise'." Stan laughed. "Why did you not get as much as your father's natural children?"

"Just because I was genetically engineered doesn't make me not real," Bree argued.

"No, Bree, you're adopted!" Stan confessed. "You're actually the daughter of your mother's first husband's brother."

"Wait, what?" Bree asked. "So my real parents created me? I'm adopted! This is the best news ever!"

"You didn't know? Sorry, I thought you would've by now. You were almost Naomi Sitwell. But your father adopted you out from under us, and we said goodbye to our darling little 3-year old." Stan revealed. "We should do something for your twentieth next week."

"What?" Bree gasped, throwing a tantrum. Stan got the security guards to haul her away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skylar arrived at her movie studio, Tantamount Studios. As she got to her office, Perry stopped her.

"You're being replaced since you're not the age you claim to be. Sorry, Sky." Perry explained. "Also, I work here now."

"That's cool that you work here. Guess I'll pack up," said Skylar, heading into her office. Her boss, Trent Andrews, was sitting at her desk.

"So, I'm fired?" Skylar asked.

"Of course not!" Trent chuckled. "I've had ten requests to make a TV show out of your story! This is the biggest thing that has happened since we hired that no-brain to run Drama Development."

"That's awesome!" Skylar cheered. "Wait, is there a catch?"

"I'm afraid so," Trent sighed.

"What is it?" Skylar asked, concerned.

"You have to get the signatures of all your friends," Trent replied.

"Oh, yay..." Skylar clapped sarcastically.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For some odd reason, Chase found himself unable to sleep. Maybe it was the pressure of having to constantly compromise his morals for his family and friends. Or maybe, it was the fact that Bree had entered his capsule, and was sleeping with him.

"Bree, wake up!" Chase growled.

"What's the deal, Chasey-poo?" Bree asked, lunging towards Chase's mouth.

"Whoa, whoa..." Chase said. "Stop it, Bree. You're my sister!" He pushed Bree away.

"No, I'm not!" Bree laughed, planting a kiss on Chase's cheek. "I'm adopted! I'm not a Davenport."

"But what about Kaz?" Chase asked.

"I think he's gay, and I don't love him, and again, I'm not really your sister!" Bree explained.

"But, uh, Bree..." Chase stuttered. Bree grabbed Chase, hugged him, and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I'm not really that into older women," Chase said.

"You bastard!" Bree exclaimed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Chase awoke the next morning, he found Kaz in his capsule.

"What the heck, Kaz?" Chase asked. "First my sister, now you?"

"I can't sleep in the same room as that woman. She wants out of this relationship." Kaz replied.

"Good idea, as we got intimate last night," Chase lied.

"If I was any other man, I'd punch you for that, but as I'm me, just go for it," said Kaz.

"My relationship with Bree aside, why else are you here?" Chase asked.

"Well, I want to sell my stock before I break up with Bree," said Kaz.

"Tell you what," Chase suggested. "You get them to relocate the party to a place that isn't a boat, and I'll make you an event planner."

"Deal," said Kaz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo arrived at Janelle's house to win her back. When he rang the doorbell, a man he did not recognize answered.

"Who are you looking for?" The man asked.

"Janelle," Leo replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm her Uncle, Paul. Janelle has moved in with her boyfriend." Uncle Paul said.

"Ok, where does he live?" Leo asked.

"Fossils were never alive. They're just something the Jews buried in 1924." Uncle Paul replied.

"No," Leo argued. "I asked about her boyfriend."

"The end? Three weeks, then humanity is wiped out." Uncle Paul said.

"I said Janelle's boyfriend!" Leo yelled, running away. He ran right past Oliver.

"Leo, get back here!" Oliver yelled, running after him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A word, Douglas?" Chase asked as he entered the penthouse.

"What about?" Douglas asked innocently.

"I have feelings for Bree," Chase admitted.

"What do you mean, son? You like, like her?" Douglas asked.

"Yes, I thought she wasn't my real sister, and I know it's wrong, but my love for Bree is real," Chase replied.

"You're right, Bree's not your sister. She's adopted. She may not be a blood relative, but she is still family. How long has this been going on?" Douglas said.

" I just now realized that I have always loved Bree," Chase replied. "But you're right, we shouldn't go out."

"That's my boy." Douglas smiled.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that she was adopted?" Chase asked.

"It seemed wrong. Adopting a child I didn't want just to stick it to a competitor." Douglas replied. "They wanted to call her Naomi."

Tasha then walked in. "Hello, Douggy and Chase."

"Hey, Tasha. Bree's adopted, so it's hard for me to stop everyone from selling their shares." Chase said.

"How about an accrued cash dividend? The family won't get their money until they agree not to sell their shares for ten years." Tasha suggested.

"That's illegal, Tasha." Chase said, heading for the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaz saw Chase walking out of Davenport Tower.

"Good news, Chase. I booked the RMS Queen Mary for the party." Kaz announced.

"That's the ship," said Chase.

"No, it's a chain of popular nightclubs. I've never been to this particular location, though. I hear it's near water." Kaz said.

"That's the ship," Chase repeated, angrily.

"No, they've actually welded it to the dock." Kaz said.

Oliver, who was lurking behind a bush, was shocked by this news. "I need to warn Leo!" Oliver ran towards the harbor, where he had last seen Leo. Leo knocked on the door of the Seaward. "Adam?" He asked hopefully.

Adam then walked out. "Leo, hey! What a surprise!"

"Hey, I just ran into Janelle's Uncle, and he's just as clueless as you," Leo said.

"You know about her?" Adam asked.

"Who?" asked Leo.

"Janelle," Adam said. Janelle then walked out.

"Her?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we've been dating since that Miss Inner Beauty Pageant," Adam said.

"It's no big deal. We live here together on this boat, and we love each other." Janelle said.

"Yeah, Janelle needs a man!" Adam laughed.

"Thankfully, I'm a man!" Leo exclaimed, socking Adam in the jaw.

Oliver went over to Leo. "Get away Leo, skedaddle!"

"Okay, bye, Oliver, see ya!" Leo ran off.

Janelle screamed, "What did you do to Adam?"

Leo then found himself at the location of the party.

"Aw, ship!" Leo half-cursed, half-punned. He then bumped into Skylar.

"Leo, can you sign my petition?" Skylar asked.

"Gladly, Skylar." said Leo, getting out a pencil.

"Sign mine too! Nobody is selling their stocks!" Tasha exclaimed.

"What's going on, guys?" Leo asked.

"We both have petitions," Skylar shrugged, signing Tasha's.

"Where's Oliver?" Tasha asks.

"Over at Adam's boat. I knocked him out cold." Leo said.

"Leonard Francis Dooley, you know better than to hurt your step-brother." Tasha scolded.

"I'll go get him," Chase suggested. He ran over to the docks, where Adam was lying down.

"You okay, Adam?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, Leo knocked me out because of who I'm dating," Adam replied, getting up.

"Ugh, I just wanted him to cancel the reservation." Chase groaned. "Who are you dating?"

"Janelle," said Adam.

"Her?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, may I go to the party?" Adam asked.

"Go for it," said Chase. Adam shoved past him.

"Adam, I'm adopted!" Bree revealed as she saw Adam approaching.

"Nice. Would you want to go out with an attractive young man such as me?" Adam asked, winking at Bree.

"NO!" Bree yelled. She slapped Adam across the face. "Because I am already in love with Kaz!"

"Please collect signatures for me, Skylar," said Tasha.

"Sure thing," said Skylar, taking her petition and walking over to Kaz. Chase got onstage, and Oliver ran over.

"Hello," Chase announced over the microphone. "My name is Chase Davenport. 4 years ago, I made a pact to lead a bionic team to be heroes, same with a superhero and bionic team. And it looks like...I succeeded." Chase began to cry.

"Not exactly a turn-on," Adam muttered.

"And I want to thank my amazing family and friends. My loving father, Donald Davenport, for always being there for me." Chase continued.

"He's a great man!" Donald exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"And my wonderful sister, Bree, yes, she is my sister, no matter what any piece of paper says. And her boyfriend, Kaz, deep down, they both love each other. My step-mother Tasha, for being such a big help in adjusting me to normal life. My stepbrother, Leo, my rival, Oliver, my non-crush, Skylar, his wife, and my brother, Adam, a guy who shows love in beautiful ways." Chase finished. Chase then noticed Oliver was gone again.

"Chase, I gave Oliver the Seaward, so he won't hit me again," Adam explained.

"Oh darn. I need to find him." Chase groans.

"No!" Tasha pleaded. "If you leave it'll look bad to the investors."

"I don't care!" Chase yelled. "You're not my mother!" Chase stormed off. Tasha then ran over to the snack bar, where Stan was.

"I've never seen a CEO cry before. Are you sure Chase is a good choice for CEO?" Stan asked.

Tasha stopped to think. "No, he's not. You're a better choice."

"Thanks. Can you sell Davenport Industries to me for 12 percent above the market price?" Stan asked.

"Certainly," said Tasha, getting out the paperwork. As they were talking, Chase looked through the telescope and saw the Seaward in the harbor. He rushed towards a dinghy and chased after Oliver.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the Queen Mary, Adam was gazing through the telescope. He noticed black boats with loud sirens.

"Are those police boats?" asked Adam.

"It's the securities and exchange commission," Donald said, ripping off his face. "Just kidding, I'm not Donald, I'm Douglas."

"They have boats?" Leo asked. "Why did you disguise yourself, Douglas?"

"In case they came looking for me...which they have," said Douglas. "You set me up, Tasha! You turned me in."

"Tasha? I'm not Tasha," said Donald, removing his cybercloak.

"Stupid Douglas, there's no such thing as free shrimp," said Douglas, feeling his shaved scalp.

"Just kidding, I'm Tasha," said Tasha, taking her cybercloak off again.

"Mom, stop this kidding around," said Leo. "Someone in this family must have turned Douglas in."

"Or someone who used to be." said a familiar voice.

"Daniel?" Douglas asked.

"Hello," said Daniel. "Dad, remember that woman you had me with?"

"Yes, what about her?" Douglas asked.

"Her father made a banana stand. One which your dad stole from him. I turned you in, as revenge. Good to see ya, Dad."

"Daniel, don't be like Marcus!" Douglas pleaded.

"Sorry, dad, you're going where you belong," Daniel said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase caught up to Oliver.

"Why are you fleeing?" Chase asked.

"I'm sick of Centium City and your crazy family. Why can't we just go get a new start at Mr. Davenport's beach house in Cabo?" Oliver said.

"You're right, Oliver," said Chase. "We have a full tank of gas, a house in Cabo, and 500,000 in cashier's checks. Let's let them handle their own problems."

"Can't we go stick with them?" Oliver asked as a massive wave rocked the yacht, knocking out Chase. Oliver looked out the window. Douglas was pulling the Queen Mary out of the harbor.

"Full steam, boys!" Douglas yelled. Leo fell out of the rocking boat. Douglas noticed a shark. "Look out for ta sha-" Douglas began to say, only for the shark to get near Leo, and bite his hand off. "I don't care about Mom...ahhhhhhh!" Leo screamed. Oliver steered the Seaward through the open sea. He woke Chase up.

"From now on Chase," Oliver said. "We're best buds."

"Deal," said Chase. They put their arms around each other and rode off into the sunset.


	2. Chase Moves Out

It was May 4th, 2022, and in the bayside town of Mission Creek, the annual celebration known as "Cinco de Cuatro" was underway. The holiday had started as a bizarre response by a young Tasha Johnson (later Davenport), who was angered by the absence of her babysitter every May 5th. Originally intended to destroy all aspects of Cinco de Mayo, the holiday had become embraced by the Hispanic community over the years. On this particular Cinco de Cuatro, the lives of nine individuals would be forever changed. One of the individuals in question was Chase Davenport, a super-smart bionic man. Chase absolutely loved the holiday…that is, until this night. The change had occurred because Chase spotted a person who he had grown to have a deep hatred for, especially because she was his last girlfriend. When he noticed the girlfriend in question, a shape-shifter girl by the name of Reese Lizer, he decided to go over and talk to her, despite all the anger and awkwardness he felt. "So…" Chase began, hoping to pick up on a positive note. "That was a fun party, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Sure was." Reese replied, sounding casual. But Chase wouldn't buy it.

"Reese, why are you at this party?" Chase growled.

"Well... my father died some time ago after your sister Bree blasted him with her flashlight hands and I just, ya know... didn't know what to do afterwards." Reese explained, sounding sincere.

"Roddissius is dead? Well, sorry to hear that," Chase said sympathetically. Then, realizing it was not the time to let the mad shape-shifter scuffle go, he added, "I'm really bummed that you betrayed me."

"Chase, I am so sorry I betrayed you! Really, I am! But I had to prove to my father that I was capable of doing a task that big! He would only pick my brothers all the time and said it was a man's job!" Reese replied, with such a sincerity, Chase felt it must be fake. He formed his laser bow.

"Why, thanks, Reese," Chase said. Reese then noticed the laser bow, and turned into a ball of fire.

"Uh-oh," Chase groaned, running and ducking behind a stair car with a sign that read "Roddissius Davenport Industries".

"WHY DID YOU GET YOUR LASER BO OUT?" Reese yelled, transforming back to her human form. "I didn't actually want to hurt you this time! I promise!"

"Just wanted to see how you would react if I did that." Chase chuckled nervously, only to look back at the sign. "Wait, you guys are the shareholders who took DI from us…" Chase suddenly remembered.

"Yep. It's the family business now." Reese replied. "I wish it wasn't though..." She then noticed Chase slapping his hand across his forehead. "Oop, there it is...I guess."

"I suppose I owe you some money for the stuff I've done for Chase D. Industries." Chase sighed.

"Apparently so, young Padawan." Reese quoted. This was especially appropriate, as it was Star Wars Day.

Unfortunately for Chase, his pockets were empty. However, he came up with a more viable alternative. "How about we kiss instead?" Chase asked.

"Boy, how about NO?" Reese grinned evilly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, a rather dejected Chase, with a back eye and blood stains on his shirt and forehead, entered a long-neglected building on a long-neglected island: The Davenport Bionic Academy. The hydroloop panels fell off surprisingly easy. And, much to Chase's surprise he wasn't the only one there. A tall, sort of pudgy man with thinning hair was there as well. Much to his shock, It was his brother, Adam.

"Adam!" Chase exclaimed with happiness, despite the fact that the years had not been kind.

"Hey, Chase! What you been up to, bro?" Adam asked, sounding youthful, even if he did look decades older.

"I've made a huge mistake," Chase admitted.

"What happened?" Adam asked, concerned.

"Well, I ran into Reese..." Chase stuttered.

"That shapeshifter? The one that attacked Douglas?!" Adam gasped.

"Yeah, her..." Chase sighed.

"What happened to your eye?" Adam asked, always quick to change the subject.

"I don't want to talk about it." Chase snapped.

"Are you sure?" Adam interrogated.

"Positive." Chase answered.

Being the not-very-intelligent person he was, Adam's response was somewhat clueless: "Dang man. So what happened that got you that black eye? Wait, never mind, I dozed off for a minute and was thinking of a mustache."

"Oh, Adam," Chase sighed. "You're still the same after six years."

"What? I can't help it! Some people call me Doctor Wacky!" Adam protested.

"And is that why you can't get a girlfriend?" Chase burned.

Adam looked very offended at the word girlfriend, though all he said was, "Huh, I guess I never thought of that."

Suddenly, a short, stocky man with blond hair, no pants, shaved legs, a goatee, and nail polish came out of the hydro loop. He then noticed Chase, cursed, and ran off.

"Who the heck is that?" Chase asked, also thinking, _Is my brother gay? "_ I knew it, I always knew it! _"_

"Not sure; he came in about three days ago. I have absolutely no idea what he is doing. But he didn't wanna be stopped so I didn't stop him." Adam explained, in a rushed sort of way. He then picked up the memory wipe, and shot Chase with it. "And here we are." Adam laughed devilishly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple months earlier, Chase had not been living at the bionic academy, but an entirely different place: Stanford University, in California. While he was not technically enrolled there, he liked to pretend to be, in order to hang out with his best friend, Oliver. On a bright day in February 2022, Chase noticed that his buddy looked somewhat different. "Oliver, I really like your mustache." Chase complimented, after a minute or so of deciding what exactly had changed about Oliver.

"Thanks!" Oliver replied, happily.

"Of course, it also rocks that I'm not a student here, I'm just living with my pal." Chase reminded him. He did that constantly, to establish a feeling of superiority, which kept getting on Oliver's nerves.

"And by the way, if I see one more poster about that robotics contest, I am gonna flip upside down." said Oliver. He was clearly agitated with how many posters there were. Oliver then noticed one sticking out of Chase's pocket, and flew into the air. He then flipped upside down.

"Ha ha ha," Chase laughed. "Now, can I have some ice for my water, Oliver?"

"Sure thing, pal." Oliver replied, only to stop himself. "Wait...you're not making a cold pun, are you? Or do you really need some ice?" Oliver asked.

"No, of course not. I do want some ice." Chase replied.

"Okay. Calm down. NOBODY PANIC! IF YOU WANT ICE, I WILL GIVE YOU ICE!" Oliver exclaimed, shooting ice out of his hands. Chase opened his mouth wide to catch the ice. "Ahh, just as I like it. Freezing and fulfilling." Chase said, as he chomped and swallowed the hard crystals of pure ice.

"Dude, that's just plane weird. Get it? PLANE WEIRD?!... Yeah, not one of my best jokes..." Oliver said, attempting to insert some humor into the situation.

"No, not really. You've been saying that to me a lot. Like when I borrowed Skylar's hair highlighters. Which speaking of those, I should probably give back." Chase said, quickly running into the bathroom. It turned out to be rather fortunate timing, as Skylar just walked in.

"Hey, boo!" Oliver flirted.

"Hello to you too, Oliver. We need to talk about Chase." Skylar said, with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, he might be acting PLANE WEIRD, am I right?" Oliver badly punned once again.

"Yeah, well, um, he's getting a bit annoying with his constant presence and neediness." Skylar admitted.

"Dang, girl. What we gonna do about his sketchy self?" Oliver said, putting on a gangster accent. "Sorry, I acted all gangster there for a second."

"Ask him to move out." Skylar replied.

"I can't! We are best buds! WE EVEN HAVE A BEST BUDS SONG!" Oliver reminded Skylar joyfully. He then began to sing. "People let me tell you bout my best friend..."

Skylar then asked the very question that Oliver had never wanted to answer for the past 5 years. "What about Kaz?" He decided to ignore her.

"Why don't you ask him to move out? His presence is... PLANE WEIRD... okay, you know what, I need to stop doing that joke. Sorry, Skylar." Oliver said. Chase then walked out of the bathroom.

"You guys want me to move out? But where will I go? What will I do?" Chase asked, horrified.

"CHASE! WHAT THE HECK, BRO? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Just walked in..." Chase said.

"Door eavesdropping, perhaps?" Skylar suggested. "Um, Oliver needs some privacy."

"Yes, yes I do. To work on FakeBlock," Oliver said. "Remember, the privacy software I told you about some time ago?"

"How long would it take?" Chase asked.

"A few hours. Just, ah, give me some time alone." said Oliver.

"Okay." Chase decided.

"Didn't you always want to go to Phoenix? You can head there." Oliver suggested.

"Yeah... but I'm still worried about my company after the shapeshifters took it over." Chase said, flashing back to the past.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 years earlier, the Davenport family had reached the end of their business success. It began when Chase's mother, Tasha, sold off a quarter of the company just before the onset of the great dark period. "Take the company over 25% of the market. 15 and I throw in the valley." Tasha said to the man who she was selling some of the company to, Stan Sitwell, who also suffered from alopecia.

"Ten, and I take the company off your hands right now." Stan had replied. However, after examining the company's prospects, Stan quickly divested himself, by making the shape-shifters the new stakeholders. And of them in particular, the widowed mother, Reese (who also had a daughter named after her) knew she'd be caught up in the family's misdeeds. Things turned from bad to worse when Chase's estranged brother, Daniel, showed up and turned Douglas in for his crimes of using Davenport Industries as a personal piggy bank. Police boats came towards the party boat, which caused Douglas to capsize it. The ship set out on its final voyage, but Chase and Oliver had boarded another ship, Adam's yacht. Chase knew it was all his fault for trusting the younger Reese, who pretended to love him in order to get a list of superheroes that, thankfully, turned out to be fake. He had placed his own father in a coma for three months, and tried to keep the family together through drama. However, it felt like time to let it go. "Looks like they're gonna have to keep themselves together." Chase chuckled, as he and Oliver headed for the house in Cabo, with their arms around each other.

A couple nights later, Chase woke up to yet another person in his capsule, after having Kaz, Bree, and Oliver do it for several nights in a row. It was Donald.

"Hey, Chase, I see you found my place in Cabo." Donald said, proudly.

"Sure did! It looks really nice!" Chase said, turning on the TV. As fate would have it, it was an announcement about their own family.

"Why the alleged ship-jacker changed direction is still unexplained. But what is known is that many of the charges against this seaward patriarch will fall under the dominion of the little understood maritime law." The TV announcer said.

" Wow. Just... wow." Chase said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months later, Oliver, Kaz, Chase, Bree, Skylar, Adam, Leo, Tasha, Douglas, Attorney Barry Perry (the recently hired brother of their former school principal), and Donald were gathered in the penthouse living room. It seemed Chase and Oliver had returned after all, due to somehow always being drawn back to help family. Douglas had recently had a hearing, which did not go so well.

"I missed the hearing. It just snuck up on me, and then they called, and they wanted me there at eight bells. I thought that was their five p.m. By the time I got back, the courtroom was reverted back to the crab restaurant." Barry explained.

"Is there anything you can do, Barry?" Chase asked, hopeful.

"No. But you'd make a good maritime lawyer." Barry said.

"But I want to be an astronaut!" Chase protested.

"Well, you did have that half year of maritime law school. Though we should hire the best." Tasha said. Chase had enrolled following Douglas' coma, but had finally quit it.

"But that was only half a year!" Chase replied. "I don't have that much experience!

"Well, how are we going to pay for the best? I spent our stimulus package money on some California desert." Donald chuckled nervously.

"Why would you do that?" Chase scolded.

"Because I'm moving out for a little while. I'm not going to be around much anymore." Donald said.

"And you're just now telling me this?" Chase growled.

"Your uncle and I are getting a divorce." Tasha said coldly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Leo screamed.

"This is terrible, gosh diddly darn it! TERRIBLE!" Chase stuttered.

"What else was I going to do, use it to finish Davenport Estates?" Donald scoffed.

"Well, you could have. It's the Chase and Donald show!" Chase said egomaniacally.

"We've all already gotten our hooks in it." Leo joked." A shark bit it off three months ago." He revealed his hook hand for everyone to see.

"Yes, we know that." Chase sighed.

"Chase, you never accept help from anyone." Donald said.

"Because I'm the smartest man on the planet! duh!" Chase interrupted, but Donald just continued speaking.

"That's why we didn't cut you in. We didn't want to demean you. It's like tipping an Indian. You wouldn't tip an Indian, would you?" He was developing some personal ideas about Chase.

"Of course I would! " Chase said, angrily.

"Would you tip a waiter, though?" Tasha asked.

"Of course I would tip a waiter! They do really good service!" Chase proclaimed.

"Chase, we can't give you that money. We got to keep you clean. You're the key witness at your father's trial." Donald explained.

"Why am I the key witness now?" Chase asked. "What happened to Tasha?"

"She's the star witness now, since it was her who seized the wheel from Douglas." Donald explained.

"Huh, well that makes sense." Chase said. "What happened to Leo, though? I hope he's okay since I heard his hand got bitten off by a shark."

"I have a hook now," Leo laughed. Here's my side of the story: A group of gay people kidnapped the boat for a joyride. Mom then realized I had fallen off the boat into the water, where my hand was bitten off by a shark, so she grabbed the wheel and steered the boat back.

"Wow, Leo that is… very weird yet interesting. Ugh, fine. Now I understand. You really didn't care about me that much, did you?" Chase asked, his emotions bubbling up.

"I do, Chase. I want you to say at my trial that I was a loving father." Douglas assured him, even though it still sounded selfish.

"Then why do I have to do everything for this family when no one else tries to help me?" Chase asked, extremely angered.

"Well, we had to get the shape-shifters to keep you on as president." Donald admitted.

"What?!" Chase gasped. He was outraged.

"They live across the hall, and own the company. Go see for yourself." Donald said.

"Fine, I will!" Chase said. He got up off the couch, and left the room, heading over to the shape-shifters' apartment.

"Hello, Chase." said Reese kindly, once she opened the door.

"Hello, Reese." Chase answered bitterly.

"Are you here to trade me something?" asked Reese, taking on a more cautious voice.

"No, I just wanted to ask you why you would help me keep my presidency at my company." Chase replied. It was a legit question, but not as accounted for as Reese's answer.

"I'll stop, if you give away your shares of Davenport Industries. To me." Reese said.

"Why would I do that?" Chase scoffed.

"So you can finally finish Davenport Estates under your own company name. I know it's what you've always wanted." Reese said.

Reese was correct, but Chase didn't want to tell her that. Instead, he said, "But I would have to give you all my hard-earned money!"

"C'mon, you'd be done with your weirdo careless family forever. Trade them to me right now, and go tell them you're done with them." Reese persuaded.

"But... they're my family..." Chase cried.

"They're not acting like normal family, Chasey. Trust me." Reese said, finally convincing them.

"Fine! I will go tell them and break their hearts if it makes you feel any better!" Chase yelled, giving Reese his shares.

As he headed back, Reese said, "Good."

"Hey, guys... I need to tell you something." Chase said when he was finally in the penthouse.

"What?" Tasha asked.

"I am done with this family, I hope you've saved some money, because you're going to need every dime now." Chase exclaimed, storming off.

"Goodbye, Chase." said Kaz. "This is surely the end of an era."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later, Chase returned for one last thing: A present for Oliver.

"So, Chase, I heard you bought me and Skylar a new car to take to college?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, buddy! You'll need it with that newfangled driver's license of yours!" Chase said, pointing to his self-driving staircase truck.

"Awesome, thanks." Oliver said insincerely, although Chase couldn't tell. "See ya, Chase."

"Bye..." said Chase, a little tearful, watching Oliver and Skylar get in the truck and head off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, it's finally done! I finished Davenport Estates under MY own company, Chase D. Industries!" Chase said proudly.

"Maybe I can give you a tip. Might want to put a road up to this place." the construction worker said.

"Thanks! Here's one for you too!" Chase said, accepting both the tip and the advice.

"Awesome..." said the construction worker, taking the tip and cycling off.

When he was done for the day, Chase went in and turned on the TV, where he got some more bad news.

"The collapse of the California housing market is taking a personal toll with cutbacks here at the station." the TV announcer said.

"Wow, I didn't know that would happen..." Chase said, facepalming. Sure enough, his internet started failing. Nothing was working. Why wasn't there a road or cable here?

"Hmm... I wonder who's on there." Chase said, jealously staring at the banner for Sitwell Homesteads above him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase headed back to Davenport Tower in order to get Reese to cover his copious building costs.

"Welcome back, Chase." Reese said, still nicely.

"Thanks, Reese." Chase smiled.

"I hear you want me to cover your copious building costs?" Reese asked.

"If you can, there's no rush." said Chase, doing a slight flirtatious gesture.

"No need for a hot mess." Reese said, laughing.

It is unknown, however, if Chase heard her say those words, as he quickly left in a huff. He returned to the academy, stuck in the middle of his self-built ghost town. His only visitors were tumbleweeds, which often gave him quite a shock as they rolled through his door.

"What the heck was that?!" Chase asked, staring at the tumbleweeds, which was how he was starting to often spend his time.

Things really got out of hand when Davenport Estates' local mailman, Pete, had a heart attack. "Love each other..." Pete moaned.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked, rushing to the side of the dying mailman.

The death of the mailman hit Chase hard. So hard, in fact, that he decided to turn to the one man who he felt he had not yet alienated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000I

n a new car, Chase made his way to Stanford, where he decided to reconnect with a man who had once been his bitter rival after a horrible incident. He knocked on the door of the dorm.

"Hey, Chase!" Oliver said, shocked.

"Hey, Oliver." Chase replied, casually.

"What's in the bag? Thanksgiving food? I don't have a kitchen." Oliver said. He really didn't want Chase moving in for one very specific reason.

"No, it's some stuff I wanted to give you for your dorm." Chase replied. This was kind of true- except it was Chase's own stuff.

"I know what's going on here, Chase. Did some mailman die and you just figured I was the only one you hadn't alienated?" Oliver asked, amazingly guessing accurately.

" How did you know that?" Chase puzzled.

Oliver decided to give Chase a bit of a meta-referential answer. "Oh, I've been watching a lot of TV lately. They got really cool stuff on Netflix." He was specifically referring to Arrested Development, his favorite television show, which Chase's life seemed to be echoing lately.

"Wow, I didn't know that they had that much stuff." Chase said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six months later, Oliver and his roommate Paul, aka P-Hound, were sitting in the computer lab, working on some sort of project.

"I'm putting up a wall. We need to rework our whole system here." Oliver said. Chase then walked in.

"Why?" Chase asked. "I thought the system worked just fine." He was evidently referring to FakeBlock, a software Oliver had recently made.

"How did you find me here, anyway?" Oliver grumbled. It was clear Chase was annoying him.

"I'm actually going to college here." Chase revealed, hoping to create a good impression on Paul. This wasn't true, he was taking online classes at Phoenix University.

"Has your article in that shabby magazine been published yet?" Paul asked. It seemed his reputation was already being destroyed.

"Unfortunately not." Chase said, very mad at Paul. Fortunately, Oliver came to the rescue.

"No, Paul, that's Attitude. He's talking about Altitude. They have it on Outwest Airlines flights." Oliver explained.

"Oh thank goodness, for a second there I was confused." Chase said, full of relief.

"Catching a flight at this time of year? Weird." Paul scoffed.

"Yes, well... I have some business to attend to. And it's somewhere else than here." Chase said quickly, hoping that would quiet Paul down.

"Let me see it. Or is not in the newsstands yet?" Oliver asked, clearly disbelieving Chase.

"It's not; I had to get this copy from one of the publishers." Chase bragged.

"This is even worse than when you came in on Skylar and I making out the other day. You're kinda everywhere I go!" Oliver exclaimed. Skylar lived with them as well, after having just moved back in. She had been there the start of freshman year, and then left.

"I'm not kind of everywhere... well, nope, you're right. I'm everywhere." Chase realized, laughing. Paul then walked out.

"Actually, we've been talking about how crowded that room is, and P-Hound was suggesting that maybe we do a vote to see who stays in the dorm room." Oliver explained.

"Voting for dorms? Isn't that, I don't know... unfair?" Chase asked.

"Well, the thing is that the room is only sanctioned for two…" Oliver explained.

"Oh come on, what about a sleeping bag?" Chase asked, attempting to get out of it.

"It does put me in an awkward position, since there's only three of us voting, everyone's going to know who voted against who." Oliver explained.

"Fine." Chase groaned.

"I'm just here for tutoring, but what if I move in and get a vote?" Skylar suggested.

"What? But... this is a boy's dorm." Chase said, in a shockingly sexist way.

"No, well, someone's got to vote for Chase, that's right. Otherwise, it's suspicious. We don't want a palace coup, right?" Skylar convinced him.

"Alright, alright! We can do a vote." Chase decided.

"What if you vote yourself out?" asked Oliver, accidentally falling over in his chair. "I'm fine."

"That's not possible. Someone can't vote themselves out, that's not how it works." Chase protested, helping Oliver up.

"It's simple algebra," Oliver laughed, perhaps trying to show Chase that he wasn't the smartest man in the world. "Skylar and I vote against P-Hound, nobody knows who did what, because there's a vote against Chase in there. And it's adios, brothiero. It cannot fail."

"It still doesn't make any sense to me," Chase said. The details of the plan continued to develop through Oliver's Economics class and lunch. At last, Oliver came up with a situation that worked.

"So we got two scenarios. It's either two votes against P-Hound, one vote against Skylar, one against Chase, with that vote being his own. Or if it's two votes against Chase, then clearly P-Hound is being nasty, that triggers a recount, and then it's a P-Hound blitz. We all vote against P-Hound, he's gone." Oliver explained.

"Well, it's starting to make sense now." Chase realized.

"We all pack ahead of time, really pack a bag, so it doesn't look rigged, you know? And then the loser, straight out the door. I mean, that's the deal. That's the cost of having a vote, that's the price of freedom." Oliver explained. "Chase, you know, I've really loved living with you..."

Fearful that Oliver was about to kick him out, Chase exclaimed, "Okay, okay! Let's vote!" The three friends then walked in silence back to the dorm room, where they discussed things with P-Hound. At last, things were finally ready. They sat down, with Oliver holding the ballot box. "First vote to remove...Chase." Oliver read off the first ballot. "Second vote to remove…Chase."

"WHAT?!" Chase gasped.

"If there's a tie, there's immediate run-off," Skylar said, drawing the third ballot. "Third vote to remove...Chase." Chase began continuously stuttering.

"Don't open the fourth ballot, it isn't what you want to read. Goodbye, Chase." Oliver said, setting out his hand for a high-five. But Chase didn't give him one. Chase then got his actually-empty bag and screamed as he ran off, "FINE! Goodbye forever! I am so done!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He then finally arrived at the airport.

"Where are you heading today, sir?" The airline employee asked.

"Anywhere. Just... anywhere," said Chase, sounding extremely depressed.

"How many bags?" asked the employee.

"Just one," Chase replied, still dejected.

"Well, why are you going on this flight? And why is this empty?" The airline employee asked, feeling Chase's bag.

"I don't have anything left... just hurt feelings." Chase cried. Humming Christmastime is Here, Chase then noticed that there was a magazine with him on the cover in his seatback pocket. "What a cool magazine," Chase said, only to notice the embarrassing pose he was striking in the photo.

"Dang it! Stupid editors; always wanting to embarrass people just for fun and rumors." Chase growled. He then went to sleep. The next thing he knew, the announcer was proclaiming, "We are now in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Finally!" Chase said, stepping off the plane into the airport of a city he always believed to be his destiny. He made his way through the airport, along the way picking up his empty bag. Once he got outside, however, Chase ran into an even bigger problem. He touched the door handle of a taxi cab to take him to a hotel- and it was boiling hot.

"OW!" Chase yelped. And so, feeling betrayed by his dream city Chase returned to the one other place he was proud to call home- Davenport Tower. As he got off the elevator, he noticed a pretty blonde woman walking by him. "Gentlemen, start your engines." Chase chuckled. "Who are you?" Chase then turned his still-working key in the lock, only to find that the penthouse was an utter and complete mess. "What happened to this place?!" Chase exclaimed, eyeing the suspicious-looking squawking ostrich on the terrace. "Must have been Adam...maybe Kaz." Turns out, neither guess was right. It was...Bree.


	3. Borderline Personalities

"Why is it so hot in this sweat lodge?" Donald groaned. He was currently running his own resort, Father D's Colony, and talking to a group of wealthy CEOs, as part of a rich moneymaking scheme. Currently, the CEOs were sitting in the sweat lodge, gathered around Donald.

"No idea, sir," One of the CEOs said.

"Um, excuse me a second..." Donald said. He went over to the backroom.

"Okay, your turn, Douglas," Donald said. As part of their deal, Donald and Douglas were pretending to be one person, Donald. To accomplish it, they used a mask. It was Donald's job to squeeze the lemonade, and Douglas job to sweat out the visitors of Father D's Colony's acolytes. As Douglas, whose hair had finally grown back, did his task, Donald lay down in the RV to rest. This made Father D. seem resilient to the depleting effects of the sweat lodge. Douglas then left the RV, proceeding to take his place in the sweat lodge.

"I heard that iguana talk," One of the CEOs said. This made Douglas shudder.

"Hey, everyone! How the heck are ya?" Douglas asked casually.

"Good, but experiencing mild hallucinations." Another CEO replied.

"Now why would you think that?" Douglas laughed.

"Because you clearly look like an iguana." The CEO replied.

"Now that is offensive. Does it look like I peel my skin off?!" Douglas exclaimed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Donald had returned, he decided to bring Heartfire, his assistant, along.

"You know, guys, even I, Father D., when I first started these sweat lodges, I would come out of there thinking, "Oh, God, I wish I had a lemonade." Just like a child, you know. Cold water, some lemons, a little sugar, you know. That's what I gave my power to! Can we have the teaching pitcher, please? Heartfire. Hey, guys, this is Heartfire. She is silent, but in that silence, there is strength, and she needs no words to communicate to you." Donald explained.

Heartfire made a face at Donald that said, "Douglas took the pitcher."

"Heck, I was so weak, you guys, I was willing to spend ten thousand dollars for just a little sip of this lemonade," Donald explained. One of the CEOs fell over with exhaustion and spilled his lemonade in the dirt.

"But now I can spend two hours in brutal heat with a cup of this cold, refreshing lemonade and just pour it in the dirt. Oh, c'mon, You ran Bear Stearns, for God's sake! I was like this. Just like this. Then I went to the desert to seek answers, and now I have them!" Donald finished. Of course, this wasn't entirely accurate. The trouble had started about 5 years earlier…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Douglas, in his Donald disguise, was angered by the sudden appearance of police boats at a party intended to celebrate his recovery from a coma. It could only mean one thing. Tasha, the only one who he trusted with his criminal secrets, had betrayed him.

"In case they came looking for me...which they have," said Douglas. "You set me up, Tasha! You turned me in."

"Tasha? I'm not Tasha," said Donald, removing his cybercloak.

"Stupid Douglas, there's no such thing as free shrimp," said Douglas, feeling his suddenly shaved scalp. "And Tasha duped you?"

"Yep," Donald laughed. "Guess her ego is bigger than mine."

"Someone in this family must have turned Douglas in," Leo said.

"Or someone who used to be." said a familiar voice.

"Daniel?" Douglas asked.

"Hello," said Daniel. "Dad, remember that woman you had me with?"

"Yes, what about her?" Douglas asked.

"Her father made a banana stand. One which your dad stole from him. I turned you in, as revenge. Good to see ya, Dad."

"Daniel, don't be like Marcus!" Douglas pleaded.

"Sorry, dad, you're going where you belong," Daniel said. Donald, not wanting to see how it played out, escaped to the boat that Chase and Oliver would soon board to escape to Cabo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And thus, that very night in Cabo, Chase and Donald woke up in the same bed.

"How did the party go, Chase?" Donald asked.

"It went okay, I guess..." Chase said, flashing back to Douglas' yelling of "Full steam, boys!" as Leo got his hand bitten off by the shark. He had in fact been indirectly imitating a statement Donald heard from attorney Barry Perry years earlier.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm wondering if we shouldn't have a plan in regards to bookkeeping, in case we accidentally make a mistake or get caught." Tasha had said, during a meeting in 2012 with Perry and Barry. It had not been long after they had first met in real life.

"Tasha, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." Donald assured her.

"Don't do anything illegal," Perry warned.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it," Donald replied.

"Just take to the sea! It's free and easy!" Barry pointed out.

"Hmmm... I like the idea!" Donald decided, feeling glad.

"You can't try relatives for the same crime, right?" Perry asked.

"I guess not!" Donald said, even though this wasn't technically true.

"Yeah, we have the best freaking attorneys." Tasha laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You should go back, Chase," Donald said, back in Cabo that day in 2016.

"Why should I do that?" Chase asked, not understanding what benefits it would have.

"He's your father," Donald said, once again blaming everything on Douglas. "Family has to stick together. You're afraid he'll turn on you. Won't even leave the table during a dinner party."

"But he already tried to kill us. Twice!" Chase protested.

"We're going back!" Oliver argued. "Despite all the bad stuff,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About a week later, the Davenports and the Elite Force were all gathered in the harbormaster's lounge, waiting for Tasha to be rescued from the ocean after Douglas had capsized the boat. A news broadcast by famed news anchor Sebastian Beard was playing on the TV.

"Why the alleged shipjacker changed course is still unexplained. I guess so our main characters could meet at the beginning of a second season that would never come." Beard explained, breaking the fourth wall.

"How is my wife doing?" Donald asked the coast guard man, hoping she had been safely rescued

"She's doing fine. Good thing it wasn't freezing out there or she would have turned into an iceberg!" the coast guard man laughed.

"Just you watch it." The soaking-wet Tasha growled. "It's all the gay people's fault." She was a firm believer in tradition.

"How is it the gay people's fault?" The coast guard man asked, looking offended.

"A joyride. That's what they decide to do with the freedom this country has given them. That's the best alibi I've been able to come up with, because our lawyer says he thinks he can get rid of the SEC charges, But he's worried about the pirating of the Queen Mary. Says they have a suit against us." Douglas explained.

"Oh, okay. Did the Queen Mary sink like the Titanic?" The coast guard asked. It was then that Barry Perry returned.

"I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Barry asked.

"The good news, obviously," Donald said.

"First of all, won't be cheap. It's gonna cost you a fortune in legal fees. Also, it turns out that stealing the Queen Mary comes under maritime law, which, I just found out, is an actual thing. It's a real thing. Don't you worry. We got three months to prepare for this hearing." Barry explained.

"And the bad news?" Donald asked.

"It's all bad news," Barry admitted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, Donald was at the office of his competitor, Stan Sitwell, notable for his inability to grow hair anywhere on his body, trying to get him to buy the rest of the Davenport Industries stock.

"Buy the rest of your stock?" Stan scoffed. "You got to be kidding me. I already dumped the stock I owned to those shapeshifters. Don't forget, I was on that boat. And believe me, I lost more than just the fifty grand on that sale. I also lost a perfectly good pair of human chest hair nipple tufts when we hit the water."

"Well, you know, Stan... " Donald sang, raising his voice up a few octaves. "Company stock will get you millions!"

"Way ahead of you," Stan explained. "I've got a big project coming up. And even you can't compete for this one, with your business in the shape that it's in. This is a biggie. I get this contract, and it gets government approval, I'll be bigger than Halliburton. Well, maybe not Halliburton, but definitely Halliburton Teen. Anyway, you're too late. The contract is practically mine. Even you can't underbid me."

"Now that is not fair at all!" Donald exclaimed. "You can't be richer than me! I'm the richest man in the Billionaire's Club!"

"And why, is it because you have this?" Stan asked, pulling a bunch of the thick, silvery bristles remaining on Donald's head.

"AAHHH! My hair! My beautiful stunning hair!" Donald exclaimed, yanking Stan's toupee off.

"Ahhh! My hair! My beautiful stunning hair! You'll pay!" Stan growled, reaching for a piece of paper.

"Don't take out the paper! I'll rip off your mustache!" Donald threatened. However, it was too late, as Stan had taken out the paper and unfolded it on the desk. The drawing confused Donald, who saw a long rectangle with W. on it, surrounded by circles reading "Bush" and squares reading "Gorge."

"Well, it's not what you think it is!" Stan laughed.

"A monument to George W. Bush?" Donald incorrectly guessed.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what it is." Stan lied.

"Ohhh..." Donald said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's a wall, Donald. Not a monument to George W. Bush." Tasha explained. "It's 20 miles wide and goes 5 miles into the sky."

"When I build a wall in the near future, it's going to be "yuge"." Donald bragged. "And it will be so much bigger than that!"

"Well, it was my idea to build a wall between the U.S. and Mexico!" Tasha pointed out.

"Okay, Mrs. Trump." Donald referenced.

"Don't make that kind of comparison here, President George W. Bush." Tasha snapped.

"Okay, you win." Donald sighed playfully.

"How did you miss this, Donald? This is business we should have. Is this how you're going to let it all end, as a failure? Is that your plan?" Tasha asked.

"I haven't thought that far yet!" Donald admitted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, Donald decided to set out for the Davenport Club, a country club founded by his grandfather in the 1950s. However, he misread the signage, which said "NOT the Davenport" right over the "Country Club" aspect of the Mission Creek Correctional Facility, a country club prison. And as he walked in, he saw a familiar face: his own brother, Douglas.

"Donald! Come join us." Douglas exclaimed. Douglas was surrounded by a group of fellow inmates.

"Okay!" Donald said, even though they were a strange lot of people. He ran over to take a seat.

"Everybody, this is my brother, Donald," Douglas said. "These are my fellow inmates, first, our aura specialist, Heartfire, who does not speak with words." He said, pointing to a young Hispanic woman right next to him.

"Well, hello there," Donald said flirtatiously.

"Our disgraced anesthesiologist, Dr. Evans..." Douglas said, pointing towards the white-haired man in a Hawaiian shirt. He then pointed to the Chinese woman across from him.

"And his girlfriend, China Garden, who just so happens to be Chinese..."

"Okay then..." Donald said. "Nice to meet you guys."

"The desert can change you," Evans said ominously.

"Well... that's not creepy at all." Donald muttered sarcastically.

"I got disgraced when the patient didn't wake up and testify against me. But nobody cares about the part of the oath he kept. I'll tell you this. If that nastiness had never happened, I never would've gotten those prison pen pal letters from the most beautiful woman in the world." Evans explained.

"So, is it a psycho love story or..." Donald asked.

"I don't think you have any friends, Donald," Douglas said. "Because you can share mine if you want."

"I do have friends!" Donald lied. "They're just... not on speaking terms with me.

"Well, uh, I live on the border of the U.S. and Mexico," Douglas said.

"Touche," Donald said. He couldn't believe his luck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day, Donald, Douglas, and Douglas' gang headed to the U.S.-Mexico border. "We have been living here." Douglas pointed out. "You see, Mexico starts right at the end of that gully, and we have to get in and out of there so we can get at the maca root."

"Maca root?" Donald exclaimed. "You're that desperate for a plant?"

"It's powerful endocrine adaptogen properties are good for desert health," Evans said.

"Well, I don't need it. My skin looks younger than yours." Donald bragged, primping.

"Well, maybe not that hairline." Douglas burned.

"Says the guy with the porcupine hair!" Donald said, gasping.

"The maca has powerful properties, especially when combined with an hour in the sweat lodge. It gets up to 110 degrees in there. So it's worth it that we can break the law." Douglas explained.

"Breaking the law just for a plant?" Donald gasped. "Are you really that desperate to look like supermodels?"

"Well, maybe the steps to being great and discovering your hidden powers is by being the best brother in California." Donald hinted.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm shaving your hair off when we are done." Donald grumbled.

"And buying this land," Evans added.

Douglas then burst into tears. "Please? They're going to kick us out."

"Fine! And then maybe, we'll get you a pen pal girlfriend!" Donald exclaimed, signing the contract.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, Donald visited Tasha at Davenport Tower to explain the benefits of buying Douglas' land.

"And I can get this land for a song, Tasha," Donald explained.

"A song? It better not be Gangnam Style. Your dancing is terrible." Tasha joked.

"We're gonna sell that land to the government for Sitwell's wall, and I'm gonna take the cash. I am gonna mount a case that shows that my brother is not the power-hungry monster the SEC wants to make him out to be." Donald explained.

"Well, aren't you the best brother in the world?" Tasha asked sarcastically. "You're having another "puny thought."

"Well, we have the plan for our wall. I can use some of the cash for it as a stimulus for us." Donald explained, suddenly developing an idea.

"How would that help us as a married couple?" Tasha asked.

"Well, to protect our love, we'll need to separate our assets. We can't look too suspicious at Douglas' trial. We need to pretend that we're getting..." Donald explained, pausing for dramatic effect. "A divorce."

"Getting what?!" Tasha asked, surprised. She'd never expected this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're getting a divorce," Donald lied during a party with the whole family and EF celebrating Oliver passing his driver's test. The fake revelation caused Leo to scream.

"This is terrible, gosh diddly darn it, terrible!" Chase groaned.

"We haven't made love since Christmas. It's May." Donald explained. "And I used the Stimulus Package to buy some California desert,"

"So you used the stimulus package for that? Why not Davenport Estates?" Chase asked. The conversation continued on for a while, but nobody saw its end coming, or the inevitable consequences. "You know what? I am done with this family and team. I hope you've saved some money, 'cause you're gonna need every dime now." Chase exclaimed, storming out of the apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, Donald was on the phone with Barry. "And the government put the wall project on hold. Can't be on hold. They already gave me the money to start the building. No! I cannot live off of that! No, I already used that money as the down payment of six square miles of desert I cannot afford to make payments on!" Donald explained.

"Wow... how much?" Douglas asked, shocked.

"I'm just tense," Donald said, laughing it off. "I'll go relax in the sweat lodge."

"Okie dokie!" Douglas said, trying to be funny.

"I just hope I'm not the only member of my family confined to a small, smoke-filled room." Donald chuckled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And as Donald was in a smoke-filled room, Tasha, who Douglas had duped into wearing his house arrest monitors, was also in a smoke-filled room, having found a way to get around Davenport Tower's No-Smoking policy. It was especially annoying to Leo, however.

"Mom, why are you smoking so much lately? You do know that's against the rules at Davenport Tower, right?" Leo yelled.

"Boy, don't play dumb with me." Tasha smirked. "Momma's got to have a little spice in her life, especially if the spice is cigars from Italy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, as Donald was easing his tensions in the sweat lodge, Douglas decided to go tackle another problem: His trial. But unfortunately, for the event, not a single member of the family, nor the Elite Force showed up. The only person he recognized besides Barry was Reese.

"Why did nobody show up, Barry? My only witness is Reese now." Douglas whined.

"Well, to be honest…" Barry confessed. "Your family doesn't give two (bleeps) about you and you were better off alone. See ya next time, weirdo!"

"Am I not good enough to be your witness, Douglas?" Reese asked, a faint trace of sadness in her eyes.

"You tried to kill me, so… " Douglas burned. "Nope."

"I was doing my father a favor!" Reese reasoned.

"Well then, maybe if you didn't get him killed in the first place, none of this would be happening right now, now would it?" Douglas snapped.

"It wouldn't have been his last day if your daughter hadn't blasted him with her flashlight hands!" Reese pointed out.

"Don't blame this on Bree!" Douglas defended. "You betrayed Chase so she did what she had to do!"

"At least my family isn't a bunch of keystone cops who all deserve rehab!" Reese said, the argument beginning to lose some of its momentum.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Donnie, I'm guilty. Three to five." Douglas admitted sadly, as he returned to Father D's Colony. "So, I'm putting Tasha in a cybercloak and sending her in my place."

"You are putting my own wife in a cybercloak to cover for what you did?" Donald shouted. He was upset that Douglas would think of a plan like this. "You're out of your mind!"

"Well, you're not attracted to her anymore," Douglas argued, as he and Donald stepped back into the sweat lodge.

"Maybe you're right, but you have no right to do that to her!" Donald protested, showing he still did love her. "Boy, it's kinda hot in here."

"Well, we are in a sweat lodge. I could use some lemonade." Douglas said.

"Sweat…lemonade…that's it! We're going to build our own sweat and squeeze!" Donald realized.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later, preparation of the sweat and squeeze was well underway.

"I think we need some large mud huts, sweat caves..." Donald said.

"What do we need sweat caves for?" Douglas asked, confused.

"To preach with profit," Donald replied. "A whole seminar."

"Why do you need to preach for profit? You don't even go to church!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Well, I think that if we take a Jewish approach to helping our guests sweat, it will help with the luxury when we give them lemonade," Donald explained.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look, an article about Father D's Colony," Donald exclaimed, running into the RV with a first class magazine. "We're famous now."

"Yeah. And it took all of our time to make some gross lemonade with human sweat." Douglas laughed, until Donald shot him a stop talking look. As it turned out, the resort was proving extremely successful, with guests of all sorts coming in.

"Do you guys want the partial bush or broken gate yurt?" Donald asked one couple that came by to visit. One part of the sweat and squeeze was that Donald did the squeeze work, and Douglas did the sweat work, which had unintended consequences.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon buddy, stop lying on that floor, sweating all your hair out," Donald exclaimed, as he entered the RV yet again, to find Douglas on the ground, like he'd been doing every week since the Sweat and Squeeze operation started.

"I don't want to though. I haven't finished my ice cream sandwich." Douglas said. Donald then handed him a mirror, where Douglas noticed that he was mostly bald.

"AH! My hair!" Douglas gasped, dropping the melted remains of what had been his ice cream sandwich all over the mirror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yet again, Donald, who was acting more like Douglas, tried to get Douglas, who was acting more like Donald, to get out of the RV. He stood in the doorway, dangling fifty bucks. "Hey, Douggy, get up, I got you 50 dollars," Donald said. As soon as he did, Douglas sprinted upward, ran outside, and grabbed the money.

"Money!" Douglas cheered.

"I feel so emboldened with power," Donald said as they headed towards the valley. "But you look absolutely bushed."

"Just like that hairstyle of yours." Douglas burned, in spite of the fact that they had the exact same Male Pattern Baldness hairstyle. Douglas had even died his black.

"Well, I need to visit Tasha tomorrow," Donald explained, ignoring Douglas' rude remark.

"Ah, right," Douglas said, remembering the devious scheme he and Tasha had devised, for everyone to think she was him.

"Let's chew some Maca together," Donald suggested, hoping to ease any tensions.

"I don't want to chew Maca with a person who betrayed me!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Yesterday, I overheard you talking to a lizard as if it was Elizabeth Taylor." Donald pointed out.

"That was only one time!" Douglas said, starting to cry. "Let it go!"

"Must be pretty magical stuff, buddy," Donald said. "I'm trying to protect you, Douglas."

"Yeah, right. You only care if there's money in it for you. Or a fast food deal." Douglas scoffed.

"Eat up your Maca, Douglas, or you'll get stuck with Richard Burton." Donald teased.

"Oh, no. I'm very scared." Douglas sarcastically mocked.

Suddenly, next to the uphill commode, a strange creature appeared. It resembled a divine spirit personified as an ostrich.

"It looks like a humanoid ostrich," Donald said, confused.

"It's probably one of your ex-girlfriends." Douglas chuckled.

"You trespass on sacred ground. You will be sorry." The spirit grumbled.

"Yep. Definitely one of your ex-girlfriends." Douglas said.

"The land will change you. The strong will become the weak. The weak will become the strong. You have been warned." The spirit said evilly.

"Well, that's not creepy at all," Douglas said, taken aback. In a cloud of white smoke, the ostrich spirit disappeared.

"I saw an ostrich and no boner," Donald said, as he popped a pink-colored Viagra pill in his mouth.

"I was for sure it was one of your ex-girlfriends.", Douglas said, mystifyingly chewing his maca.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One year later, it would seem the ostrich spirit had been, unfortunately, correct. Donald and Douglas were both undergoing major changes. For starters, Douglas was now fine with his sudden loss of hair, but Donald was definitely not pleased. Donald was also not a fan of the wrinkles appearing on his skin, or his "massive weight", which, to be fair, was simply average. But what had changed the most were their personalities. Donald was becoming nice and sensitive, while Douglas was becoming aggressive and selfish. It would seem that Donald was getting weaker, since he'd lost his command over the crowd. And Douglas was not around much anymore, having gained a new aura of independence.

"Um, anyone want some lemonade for two thousand bucks?" Donald said meekly, as he was nearing the end of his "squeeze" operations for the day.

"Two thousand bucks?" Douglas exclaimed with outrage. "That's expensive." It was then that one of the most apparent changes in Donald again took root. He began to cry. Real, genuine tears. "Business is slowing down, Douggy. And it's because you're becoming more independent and harder to find."

"You're as cold as ice! Willing to sacrifice!" Douglas grumbled. It was then that Barry arrived.

"Donald, I've got some bad economic news," Barry admitted. Donald gasped.

"It seems that this land is of no value. It is a good fifty feet from the border. And your balloon payment on this property is fifty million." Barry explained.

"Fifty feet from the border doesn't sound bad... wait, would it be bad?" Donald asked.

"Maybe you should pay for it by building that wall," Barry said.

"Wow, if you keep this up, you should be president!" Donald said, sounding like an amazed young child.

"Thank you, but I need you to get that politician Reese Lizer to support the wall," Barry said, getting serious again.

Remembering the terribleness of the shape-shifters, Donald asked, "Is there a reason she hasn't signed it yet?"

"Well, she is pro-immigrant," Douglas reminded him.

"Ah, I see," Donald said.

"But it's not Reese you want to win. It's Herbert Krane. He has a rally tonight, you need to persuade him to go against the wall." Barry explained.

"How come?" Donald asked.

"You're really persuasive. You can easily convince him." Barry reminded Donald., even though the events of the past year had rendered that fact sadly incorrect. "I was able to use a law degree to turn me into a successful attorney."

"No, I'm meeting Tasha tonight! Which I'm dreading, since our relationship is estranged." Donald groaned.

"How is it estranged?" Douglas asked, in a do-tell manner.

"We're not in love anymore..." Donald said. Yet another change was his loss of attraction towards women in general, not just Tasha. On the other hand, Douglas, previously unable to make a commitment, was now fully capable of making them.

"How about I take your place tonight?" Douglas suggested, deciding to take advantage of Donald's lack of love for Tasha. "You go see Krane, I'll see Tasha."

"Well, if you can handle it," Donald said. He was never going to get his confidence back at this rate.

"Of course I can handle it," Douglas said.

"Well, I'm off, Donnie. Like my you outfit?" Douglas asked. In all fairness though, it wasn't really a "Donald" outfit. Douglas was referring more to the perfect mask of Donald's face he had made, and was now currently wearing. The outfit Douglas had on was a black business suit, not like the colorful dresses, skirts, and blouses Donald often wore.

"Sure. Just don't do anything weird." Donald said.

"See ya," Douglas said, hopping into the truck. He couldn't wait to talk to Tasha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Tasha." Douglas chuckled nervously, as he entered Tasha's country club home. As himself, Douglas had, over the past few years, been constantly switching out with Tasha at prison, but now he was Donald, and had to pretend he wasn't as used to the country club as he really was.

"Hey there! How's it going?" Tasha asked.

"Going good, honey," Douglas imitated, kissing Tasha on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Tasha asked. Lately, Donald hadn't been very romantic, but she was sure this was him.

"I love you, Tasha. Just showing it." Douglas quickly lied, hoping to change the subject. "Now, let's discuss the wall."

"If it is going to be a wall, it's going to be yuge," Tasha said.

"Yes, well, did you think I bought that land for personal gain?" Douglas asked, still bitter over Donald's deceit.

"Sweetie, you have done a lot of things lately that I'm not proud of," Tasha explained.

"Yes...but what Douglas doesn't know won't hurt him," Douglas said, feeling upset, but Tasha mistook it as a mysterious feeling.

"Heh, Douglas." Tasha laughed. This caused Douglas to kiss her.

"Donald, what has gotten into you?" Tasha asked, as Douglas took ahold of her and bent her over the side of the couch.

"Don't call me that. Call me...Father D." Douglas proclaimed merrily.


	4. Indian Takers

In the town of Shuturamurg, India, a woman by the name of Bree Davenport was on a spiritual journey of self-discovery, investigating who she really was, by sitting upon a hillside and questioning the values of life. Unfortunately, her questions were causing much irritation with a local salesman, who did not understand her American way of doing things.

"Is this real? How do we know what's real?" Bree asked, eyeing the sparkling red purse dangling above her head.

"Look lady, I'm just a guy who sells things. " The salesman said in a snarky way. "Why don't you talk to someone else about your life problems?"

"But I just really want that purse," Bree whined.

"Lady, for the love of God, just pick one already!" The salesman snapped. "I don't know why it is taking you so long to make your choice."

"Can I have that purse for sixty bucks?" a tall woman asked.

"Sure, lady!" The salesman said, deciding to give Bree a burn. "At least you don't take an hour looking for a purse!"

"Wait, how about I give you a hundred and twenty dollars?" Bree suggested. She had new, creative ways of buying things.

"Double the price? Sold! Now I am twice as rich! " The salesman laughed.

"Awesome, it's the best. " Bree bragged.

"Will you get out of here already?" The salesman demanded. "I have customers waiting!" Yes, things had certainly turned out well for Bree, after coming to a shocking discovery years earlier upon discovering she was not a member of the family she thought she was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm adopted?" Bree asked, following Stan Sitwell, Donald's hairless main business competitor, revealing to her the truth.

"Yep," Stan said. "You're actually your mother's first husband's brother's daughter."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Because of this revelation, Bree decided to get creepy with her brother, Chase, showing up in his capsule and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm not that into older women," Chase said.

"You bastard!" Bree exclaimed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She shared some resentments with her family at Douglas' coma recovery party, including scratching Adam when he tried to kiss her.

"We're not related, isn't it great, Chase?" Bree asked him. However, Bree would not be able to disassociate herself from the Davenport name, as police boats showed up to arrest Douglas.

"Oh my god, it's the SEC!" Douglas exclaimed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following Douglas' arrest, the family and team gathered together in the harbormaster's lounge, where a news report was playing on the TV.

"The Davenport name is as sullied as Mission Creek on the 4th of May," Sebastian Beard said.

"Dang, I'm guessing this situation is out of hand..." Bree sighed.

"They are persecuting me. It was an accident. This is ridiculous! If I'd told them we were taking a bunch of gays out there to get married, they'd have thrown me a parade. Let's tell them we were taking a bunch of gays to get married," Douglas stated with a scared look on his face.

"How would that help?" Bree asked Douglas.

"Don't criticize me!" Douglas shouted.

"Boy, if you don't…" Bree replied, with an unamused look on her face.

"And don't think I have nothing nice to say to my adopted daughter," Douglas said.

"Wow... sick burn," Bree stated.

"I turned the Queen around, and it sank," Douglas said. "Now, how's your king doing… I mean, Kaz?"

"Doing just fine! He's great!" Bree replied.

"Could I have the Davenport family over here, please? And over here, the victims of the Davenport family?" The coast guard asked.

"What's going on?" Bree asked with a worried look on her face.

"We're dividing up into areas," Kaz replied to Bree.

"Why?" Bree asked Kaz once again.

"We go to the Davenport area with Leo, Adam and the other one," Kaz stated.

"But I don't want to leave you!" Bree said

"Don't worry, Bree, you're not," Kaz said to Bree.

"Kaz, I'm scared; what's going on?" Bree asked. Things were not going the way she wanted at all.

"They're persecuting Douglas, obviously." Kaz laughed.

"Well, I don't want that to happen!" Bree whined, as Adam bounded past, knocking Kaz down.

"Yay, I got my yes!" Adam sang.

"Adam, you pushed Kaz!" Bree scolded. Adam, realizing what he had done, ran back to apologize.

"Sorry, Kaz," Adam said, rather hastily. "By the way, Bree, you think you're life's a fallacy? Since you're adopted." Adam wondered.

"Don't judge me." Bree teased.

"Fallac-Fallac-I can't say that word." Kaz stuttered.

"Of course you can't..." Bree sighed.

"Fallac see? Is that how you pronounce it, Bree?" Kaz asked.

Not wanting to let Kaz know he was repeatedly saying a bad word, Bree replied, "No Kaz, it's pronounced "fallacy." Try to get it right, we don't have all day to practice pronunciations."

"Bree, do you think our relationship is really working?" Kaz asked.

"I think so," Bree said, only to instantly regret it. "Well, other than the fact that there is nothing keeping us together."

"I could go get some super-glue," Kaz joked, only to see Bree was being serious. He quickly changed his tone."I think we should go reinvent ourselves. I hear there's some weird rumors about me."

"What rumors?" Bree asked, curious.

"Some people think I'm mentally challenged, and some people think I'm gay," Kaz said. "I need to show them the truth."

"Now you know that's not true, Kaz." Bree said.

"I know, but we need to prove it," Kaz explained. "By reinventing ourselves."

"How?" Bree asked.

"Maybe we can look in a book for answers." Kaz suggested.

"A book? Not sure how that would work since you're not the reading type. But I think you're right, we do need to reinvent ourselves." Bree replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she stepped into her room at the academy for what might have been the final time, Bree was stricken with a wave of all the memories she was about to say goodbye too. The rebellion with Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian...Daniel...certainly the coolest place she'd ever known. She grabbed her suitcase, and began stuffing it with her "bare essentials": Favorite clothes, make-up, emergency food, the "Eat, Pray" section of "Eat, Pray, Love", et cetera.

"I am going to miss this place..." Bree said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bree stepped out onto the artificial mass of land connecting the island to Mission Creek that contained the housing division "Davenport Estates"- despite the fact that there were no houses at all, aside from the academy, which was serving as a model home. She quickly phoned up an Uber.

"Hello, ma'am. Where do you want to go?" The man asked.

"The airport," Bree replied.

'Got it, taking you there now." The man said.

"Thanks," Bree said, getting back in the Uber. The drive was mostly uneventful, at least until another car came and swerved lanes, messing up the path to the airport. It appeared to be a black convertible, similar to the one Kaz drove. It had the license plate "ANUSTART".

"Stay in your lane, Anus Tart!" Bree screeched.

"(Bleep) Anus Tart!" The Uber driver said.

"Who does that guy think he is?" The Uber asked.

"Not sure," Bree said.

"And what kind of license plate is "ANUSTART"?" The driver asked, angrily.

"That's odd..." Was all Bree could think of to say.

"I've never seen one like that." The driver said. Then, it suddenly hit him as to what it could be. "Must be a child molester or something."

"I hope not." Bree prayed, as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If the "Anus Tart" thing didn't get her trip to India off to a bad start, an incident on the airplane she was taking would. As Bree sat on the airplane, enjoying a cup of coffee, she felt as if she was being punched. She heard a familiar voice say "Zootopia! Perfect." Bree then got very frustrated, so she leaned her seat back, squashing the other person.

"You better watch it!" Bree exclaimed, starting to doze off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she arrived at the baggage claim, it started to seem like Bree was wearing a bad luck charm. She grabbed her bag off of the baggage claim, but noticed that it had a tag with the letters "K.D." on it.

"Wait... this isn't my luggage!" Bree groaned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following her exit from the airport, Bree boarded a crowded bus. It was interesting to observe the Indian ways of life on that bus...until the bus suddenly lurched forward with an extreme jerk.

"Wow, that dude cannot learn how to drive," Bree joked.

However, the group's response to that would not be laughter, but rather a statement that put into question Bree's American life and values.

"Good thing we only hit a tourist, not a cow!" the woman next to Bree said.

"Wow... just... wow," Bree sighed. India was not what she expected at all. This was followed by everyone suddenly bursting into laughter.

"Ha ha. Keep laughing until you choke on water." Bree snapped, hoping that would teach them a lesson.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After checking in to the hotel, the first thing Bree did was go upstairs and check to see if the "K.D." on her tag was a prank. Unfortunately, as she opened the bag, this was not the case. The bag was full of numerous, strange-looking clothing items, none of which would fit her.

"How many clothes can one person pack?" Bree asked, very mad. She decided to go up to the Mountain Mall and buy some clothing and a new purse, as that would help make up for what she was missing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After buying her purse at the Mountain Mall, Bree returned to her hotel to book her Shaman appointment.

"Your shaman appointment will be in one hour," the manager said.

"Thank you!" Bree said. "Also, I have a question."

"What is it?" The manager asked.

"Can you remove the smell of ostrich from my room?" Bree asked.

"And which animal smell would you prefer?" The manager asked.

Too weirded out, Bree asked, "So where is the Shaman appointment?"

"By the very crowded pool," the manager replied.

"Sounds good," Bree said. Very big crowds seemed to be quite common in India.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Feeling this would be the perfect time to come to her senses, Bree went to visit her Shaman. Yet there was something strange about the shaman. An aura of familiarity.

"Do I...know you?" Bree asked, confused.

"You are living a life without love." The shaman said to Bree. Bree was in great denial of this fact.

"No!" Bree gasped. What about Kaz?

"When love is near your heart, you'll be happy. You must live life truthfully." The Shaman explained.

"I understand," Bree said, meditating.

The Shaman then picked up Bree's bag, and continued in a deep monotone. "This bag is fake as you are."

"Keep talking and someone's gonna get smacked," Bree growled. She didn't like being called fake.

"Pull your head out of the sand." The Shaman said, essentially comparing Bree to an ostrich. "Love is where you left it."

Bree, feeling really touched by these words, said, "I will. Thanks again."

"Do you have anyone at home?" The Shaman asked.

"Not right now. I'm just on my own..." Bree lied.

"No friends?" The shaman asked, either reading Bree's mind...or hitting on her.

"No, why do you ask?" Bree lied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bree returned to the manager's desk following her successful shaman visit with the very weird man.

"I'm sorry, but we had to cancel your shaman appointment." The manager apologized.

"What?" Bree asked. If that wasn't the shaman she was talking too, then who the heck was it?

"Your account was declined." The manager said.

"Declined?" Bree asked, deciding to lie. "But I have money!"

But when Bree turned back to look at the shaman, he had turned into an ostrich.

"Did you see that?" Bree asked, shocked. "The shaman just turned into an animal!"

"See what? You need to get out. Leave the ostrich alone." The manager said, preparing to call the police.

"But I am staying at this hotel!" Bree complained. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Home!" The manager grumbled.

Just as Bree was about to say she no longer had a home, her phone rang. It was Douglas, so she picked it up.

"Hello?" Bree asked.

"Hello, Bree. I need my loving daughter sitting behind me smiling next to her boyfriend at my trial," Douglas commanded.

"Why?" Bree asked, not seeing any logic in the statement.

"So I don't look guilty," Douglas explained.

"But... I'm not even your real daughter..." Bree reminded him.

"They don't know that!" Douglas snapped. "And that's final."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was with a sense of enlightenment that Bree returned from her spiritual journey. It was just in time as well, for there was a party at Davenport Tower celebrating Oliver and Skylar's (apparent) graduation from their GEDs.

"You only returned from your spiritual journey to get your hands on the stimulus money, too, right, Bree?" Chase asked.

"No, I did not!" Bree argued, making her prayer hands.

"Stop with the prayer hands. It just looks like you're out of ideas. " Chase said. "Seriously, shoot me if you ever catch me doing that."

"Says the least spiritual man I know." Bree laughed.

Chase turned to Douglas, knowing this was his fault. "What deal did you strike with her? What part of her soul did you buy?" Chase asked angrily.

"All I've asked is that she testify that I was a wonderful father who did his best." Douglas defended himself.

"So all of it?" Chase asked.

"No, Chase, I don't get any of the money until after I do the disgusting thing. But I'm not here just for the stimmy. I'm here because a shaman told me that love is where I left it. Which, after much soul searching and by process of elimination, is Kaz." Bree said.

Kaz, with a brace around his neck, said, in a rather weak voice, "We're getting married!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bree and Kaz had a wonderful wedding, and the correct preparations were made for what to do after it. The only problem was that they had nowhere to live. So, they decided to visit real-estate agent James Carr, in order to buy a house from him.

"Hello, sir, we'd like to purchase a new home," Kaz explained, as he and Bree stepped into the real-estate office and sat across from Carr,

"Yeah, something that makes the sun sparkle," Bree emphasized.

"Look at my car's license plate, it clearly states that we're ready for a new start," Kaz said. Carr then looked out the window, quickly looking down.

"Good heavens," Carr said. "That is a scary license plate." He then decided to get back on task. "Well, this is a good area. Has some hospitals and stuff. We're going to get you into the right house."

"Sounds good!" Bree laughed.

"Is it just you two?" Carr asked.

"Just us," Bree replied.

"We should be honest here," Kaz said. "We have no income flow. No incoming income flow. We have plenty of outgoing income."

"Why don't we have any income flow?" Bree asked.

"Well, we don't have savings or work ethic," Kaz explained. "So how can we have income flow?"

"I'm not sure... but we have to do something!" Bree said, forgetting the Davenport family was still financially unwell at the time.

"I can give you a no assets, no income, no jobs house," Carr suggested.

"Well, Kaz, what do you think?" Bree asked.

"I love it. Can we have five bedrooms and a double garage?" Kaz asked.

"Taking it a little far, aren't ya?" Bree mocked.

"Not at all. Would you guys want a wine cellar or a double gatehouse?" Carr asked nicely.

"Ooo!" Bree became very happy. "Wine cellar sounds good!"

"And the gatehouse! Let's make it a huge mansion!" Kaz exclaimed, feeling very excited.

"It's gonna be yuge!" Bree said, accidentally emulating Trump.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaz and Bree were happy to finally move into their mansion. But one day, as Kaz was walking down the stairs, he noticed Skylar chatting with Bree in the doorway.

"Wait...does Skylar live with us now?" Kaz asked, surprised.

"She needed a place to stay, since she's hiding from Caldera due to the war," Bree explained.

"I'm not that bad, Kaz." Skylar joked. "C'mon."

"Yeah, Kaz! She's cool!" Bree said, also teasing Kaz.

Skylar looked all around the immense house, noticing it had very little furniture. "I love all this cavernous unfurnished space," Skylar said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do about that?" Bree asked, wishing Kaz had a situation for their lack of money.

"We can live with it. At least we have a self-driving vacuum cleaner." Kaz said, pointing to the little robot that was currently sweeping dust off the floor, only to run out of juice. "Poor little guy."

"Yeah, that's not going to stop getting weird..." Bree laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple weeks later, Douglas called Bree to remind her of something important. "Bree, my trial's coming up. What's your testimony?" Douglas asked firmly. He was really counting on Bree to do this correctly, or he'd get sent to prison.

"Wait, I have to come up with one?" Bree moaned. "There's no flash cards or something?"

"Yeah." Douglas snapped. "Or you could use the one you wrote Donnie from camp a few years ago."

"But I was younger at the time!" Bree whined. Not to mention, she had said rather embarrassing stuff in that letter.

"Just use it," Douglas said, deciding to use bribery as a tactic. I'll pay you.

"How much are we talking about?" Bree asked, falling for the trick.

"Ten trillion dollars," Douglas said, suavely.

"Count me in!" Bree smiled.

"You're a lot like me, Bree," Douglas said. Then, he added a layer of bite. "Even though you're a Krane." In fairness, Bree already knew she was a Krane, having seen the birth certificate Stan had wedged in her pocket a short time ago. Still, the name was one to fear, even if it wasn't a bombshell like Douglas intended it to be.

"Hearing that last name gives chills in my spine," Bree admitted, truthfully.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

But the financial situation was about to get much worse. Kaz was sitting on his grassy "Hooray for Kaz" bed, while Bree was on her fluffy "Queen Bree" bed. The two had a television installed in the room, so they wouldn't have to go downstairs to watch. However, that day an upsetting news report by Sebastian Beard was playing on the TV. "The collapse of the California housing market has taken a personal toll with..." Beard said, pointing to the significant decrease of the digital housing charts.

"Wow, it's really taken its toll," Bree said, shocked. She really hoped their house wouldn't be foreclosed because of it.

"It won't affect our area," Kaz assured her. That was a perk of being married: they often had similar thoughts.

"Yeah, but what about all the other ones?" Bree asked, trying to be selfless for once.

"It'll be fine, Bree," Kaz said again. "We're great here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The downside of living in such a huge, not-very-furnished house was that Bree and Kaz were often many rooms away from each other, and had to yell to be heard. Bree was up in the bathroom, while Kaz was down in the pool room.

"I hear Douglas changed his mind about your ten trillion dollars!" Kaz called, walking into the TV room.

"Yeah, because my testimony isn't believable!" Bree exclaimed. "But how can I say "I love you, Douglas" and sound believable! I practice, but it just doesn't work!" Bree screamed.

"I practice too, but you won't let me become an actor!" Kaz exclaimed, as he entered the living room.

"Because you feel the need to always prank people on stage!" Bree screeched.

"C'mon, I drive by a method acting clinic every night!" Kaz shouted, bounding into the entry hall. "That clinic can help me!"

"Sure it can!" Bree scoffed.

"It can help you with your testimony!" Kaz shouted, climbing up the stairs.

"How?" Bree asked.

"If you learn method acting, you can make a believable testimony!" Kaz shouted, opening the bathroom door. Going back to his normal tone of voice, Kaz added, " It would really help us bond as a couple."

"Well, if you think so, then I'll do it," Bree said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And so, it was a very happy Bree and Kaz that entered the method acting clinic early the next morning. "This is the first time I've actually done something like this with you. I think I always kind of looked down on it." Bree said, squeezing Kaz' hand.

"You know Bree, I think you'll find that some of what used to seem clueless about me is actually something I'm quite good at. This is where I belong." Kaz said confidently.

"If you're new here, you need to go to the window. Fill out this form first. And there are some personal questions on it, like how you first got hooked." The supervisor approaching Bree and Kaz explained.

"The first musical I ever saw was You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown," Kaz replied quickly, figuring that she meant how they got hooked on acting.

Upon the stage, two middle-aged women were standing. The first one asked the second one, "Would you like to start? Just come up here and be as truthful as possible." It appeared to be some sort of acting scene, maybe preparation for a monologue.

The younger looking woman went to the microphone and yelled, "Okay, this is (BLEEP) overwhelming." Bree was greatly offended by this foul language.

"Oh, they're starting the monologues," Kaz said, reminding Bree that it was simply a method acting clinic.

"I've been clean for three hours…" The woman said.

Bree remained befuddled by what the woman meant by "clean", but luckily, Kaz interjected, "I think this is from Songs for My Father." Bree breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I'm like this (BLEEP) is (BLEEP) up, right?" The woman asked. This statement made Bree very confused. Was there a possibility that Kaz has misread the sign? She picked up the form by the window, and sure enough, Kaz had misread it.

"What did you say the name of this acting class was again?" Bree asked.

"Method One Clinic." Kaz reminded her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get coffee." Bree groaned, walking away from Kaz. The form she held in her hand said "Methadone"-a kind of drug, not Method One. How could Kaz make such a stupid mistake? This incident made Bree deeply question her husband's choices in words and pronunciation.

"Garden Grove Method One Clinic," Kaz said, this time reading the whole thing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Bree walked to the coffee machine, she noticed a rather attractive-looking young man getting coffee as well, and much to Bree's annoyance, cursing. "If it isn't free trade, it is (bleep)!" The man exclaimed.

"Wow, first the lady now you." Bree sighed. "What is with the foul language at this place?"

"It's not foul." The man defended. "What are you, a junkie?"

"No, but I know better not to use it," Bree said, with a tone of professional respectability.

"What is your name?" The man asked, curious.

"Bree Davenport," Bree replied. This man seemed different from Kaz somehow, but also similar.

"A very good name, you want to know mine?" The man asked.

"Sure, why not?" Bree asked. There was no harm in it, after all.

"My name is Gussy Russ." The man introduced himself.

"Gussy Russ?" Bree laughed.

"Yes, is that odd?" Gussy asked, offended.

"What do you think?" Bree asked. It was such a funny name, almost rhyming.

"Well, you might have heard of my dad. Alex Russ?" Gussy asked. The name did ring a bell to Bree. "Got chased out of a tree by a swarm of bees."

"Oh, I remember that. " Bree laughed. That had been a major California news story for a long time. "How is he?"

"Dead," Gussy said, although he was still smiling, which was weird.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Bree said, feeling sad.

"It's fine. I got my girlfriend over there, at least." Gussy said, motioning towards the girl with short brown hair who was talking to Kaz.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Bree asked.

"About a year. Her name's Jodie." Gussy explained.

"Cool. My husband and I haven't been married that long, but it's not really working, in my opinion." Bree explained.

"Want to meet at a restaurant later?" Gussy asked.

"Sure!" Bree said, happy that she had made a friend.

"Great. Let's go to Swappigans." Gussy said, going to get Jodie. Bree didn't know what Swappigan's was yet, but figured she could just find it on her GPS.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What neat friends we've made!" Kaz proclaimed, as he and Bree set out on the road to go to C.W. Swappigans, a restaurant Gussy and Jodie frequented.

"Yep!" Bree agreed. "Such a neat couple!"

"Jodie is a real actress!" Kaz admitted, though he did have some of the facts wrong. "A former child star. She's twenty-two." Bree doubted this was Jodie's real age.

"Former child star?" Bree asked. "That's odd, Gussy never told me that."

"Well, you know, child stars grow out of it," Kaz explained. "What's Gussy like?"

"He's a good guy." Bree decided. "Weird, but good."

"I hear we're going to a barter restaurant. " Kaz said, confused. "What's barter?"

"I don't know... Gussy never told me." Bree said as they pulled into the building's parking lot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello. Welcome to C.W. Swappigans." The waitress said as the group of 4 sat down at their table.

"Hi there!" Bree greeted happily, scooting in next to Kaz.

"You must pay using items, not money." The waitress said, as soon as Kaz, Bree, Gussy, and Jodie were all settled in.

"That's kind of... an odd way to pay," Bree said, not understanding that was the meaning of barter. "But alright then."

"We're out of fish, and we have way too many lava lamps," The waitress explained.

"Wow, you can never have too many lava lamps." Bree laughed. She hadn't seen one in years, which made it all the funnier.

The waitress then turned over to Kaz, noticing a strange glint in his eyes. "He looks like he has a deer in his headlights." She commented.

"That's never normal for people," Bree said, shocked. "But, um, he's on methadone."

Kaz was very confused as to why Bree brought up methadone, but decided to play along with it, adding, "Yes, I thought this cocktail tray was a steering wheel. We'd love to trade it."

"Okay, we'll take the tray for six mozzarella sticks with no sauce." The waitress decided.

"Okay." Bree agreed. This date was getting more fun, but there was still something off about it. She just wasn't sure what.

"Can we have some sparkling water for these hotel soaps?" Gussy asked.

"Sparkling water?" Bree asked. She wasn't familiar with the term, which was a synonym for fizzy water.

"Sorry, we're full on soaps." The waitress said, motioning towards the counter was, full of stacks of hotel soaps.

"Soap is everywhere." Bree cracked up.

"This is an interesting double date," Gussy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah... interesting..." Bree snickered.

Suddenly, Jodie got a crazy look in her eyes and began smiling a very creepy smile. "Do we have food yet?" Jodie asked, her voice sounding high and somewhat scary. She grabbed a box of butter and began stuffing her face with it, making loud noises.

"Calm down, Jodie!" Bree screamed, as if Jodie was a dog.

"I think it's improvisation," Kaz said. Bree remembered that Kaz was still unaware of the Method One-Methadone problem. "Yes, and that is very good butter," Kaz said, as Jodie crammed and crammed. "Yes, and you seem to be enjoying it."

"More like an all you can eat buffet." Bree sarcastically mocked.

"Eh, she's too good at improvising." Kaz realized.

"Oof..." Bree said, mistaking it for a burn instead of a compliment.

"She really likes butter." Gussy apologized. "Let's go clean you up, Jodie." He got out of his chair, and took Jodie out of hers.

"Yeah, you go do that." Bree scoffed.

"I'll do it." Kaz piped up, taking Jodie to the backroom and hugging her.

"Sorry about Jodie." Gussy said as he sat back down.

"Eh, it's fine," Bree assured Gussy. "She seems... weird." Bree hoped that was the usual opinion people had of Jodie.

"When I first met you, I thought you were some uptight Mission Creek snob." Gussy laughed. "Living in a huge house that destroyed the wetlands."

Gussy's mention of wetlands caused Bree to flashback to something that had happened about a year earlier...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a nice day in late November, when Skylar returned home from the college she had been attending while living with Bree and Kaz. However, much to Skylar's shock, dinner was not ready when she got home like it usually was. And that was especially bad, since it was Thanksgiving.

"Bree, why didn't you cook dinner?" Skylar asked.

"Because I was out," Bree explained.

"It's Thanksgiving though!" Kaz groaned.

"You couldn't start cooking, Kaz?" Bree asked.

"That's your job!" Kaz argued, sounding somewhat discriminative,

"You men always think it is a women's job to do the household work," Bree argued back. But before the argument could get any more heated, Kaz heard a strange noise coming from the cabinet.

"What's that noise?" Kaz asked, scared.

"Hmmm... not sure," Bree said, confused, as Kaz opened the cupboard. It was a quacking duck.

"Ooh, let's cook it!" Kaz said, grabbing the duck.

"Ew! Gross! Don't let it near me!" Bree screeched.

"Don't worry," Kaz said, shoving the duck in the oven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After remembering the Thanksgiving disaster, it took a while for Bree to snap back to reality. It was when Gussy said, "What kind of house do you live in?" that she finally did.

"It's this big mansion," Bree replied, feeling embarrassed. However, she didn't need to be.

"So you're sticking it to big banking?" Gussy asked, fascinated by the miraculousness of Bree.

"Yep," Bree said, proudly.

"So, I run an ostrich farm..." Gussy said, wanting to change the subject.

"Wow, I guess that's a wealthy business." Bree cracked up.

"How do you feel around me?" Gussy asked, in a manner that sounded like I-have-a-crush-on-you.

"Good, actually." Bree realized. She had never felt this way around anyone before, not even Kaz. Maybe Gussy was her destiny.

"My motto is live truthfully and skate through life." Gussy said.

"Never heard that one before," Bree said. However, this comment made Bree feel guilty. This was because not only had she heard it before, but she also knew it was the motto of a skateboard company. Gussy felt guilty as well, because he knew very well where the motto came from.

"I feel a really deep connection with you." Gussy said.

"Same here," Bree said, pulling Gussy in and kissing him on the lips.

"That kiss was beautiful," Bree said, smiling with her flashy, glistening pearly whites.

"You have nice teeth." Gussy said, sounding dazed.

"Thanks," Bree said.

"Let's go get in my car. I'll leave a hotel soap as our tip." Gussy said.

"Sure!" Bree said excitedly. It would be a new adventure, a new start. So much for her old new start with Kaz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I was always in a rush to grow up," Gussy admitted, as he and Bree drove down the hilly road.

"How come?" Bree asked, interested.

"I just wanted to change the world," Gussy said, starting to gain the glimmer of an enthusiastic little boy in his vocal tone.

"Look, my bottom teeth are all made of wood." Gussy said, smiling wide at Bree, who noticed the obvious white paint job and patterns of the teeth.

"That's interesting." Bree chuckled.

"Good thing I don't care about looks." Gussy said.

"That's good.' Bree agreed.

"You are a woman, right? Gussy asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah," Bree said, scared. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to check." Gussy laughed. "You could have been a transvestite."

"Why would you think that?" Bree asked, offended.

"I have face blindness, so I have no idea what you look like." Gussy explained.

"Oh," Bree said, alarmed. She had never met someone like this before, someone who didn't care about looks because he was unable to see her face.

"I can tell that you have eyes, a nose, hair, and ears," Gussy said, squinting to make sure she had all those things.

"That's the easy stuff," Bree snorted with an added flair of toughness.

"You also have a great heart," Gussy complimented. "We can change the world together.

"I like that," Bree said, happy.

"Let's stop at a rest area so you can tell Kaz what's happening." Gussy said. "Over the phone." This alarmed Bree, who did not realize Gussy would mention Kaz, and she frowned.

"Are you smiling?" Gussy asked, as they pulled into the rest stop.

'Yes," Bree replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Feeling proud of herself, Bree decided to go into a phone booth, a rarely used item, and make a phone call. At least it would humor Gussy, who was unaware that phone booths were obsolete and people used cell phones instead. Kaz did not answer the phone, however, so Bree had to leave a message.

"I really do care about you, Kaz," Bree said. "But we were trying to save something that just couldn't be saved. And Gussy-he respects me. He gets me for who I am-"

"Would you hurry it up, lady?" Gussy grumbled. "My girlfriend needs to call her loser ex!"

"Gussy, he is not a loser." Bree defended. "We're just friends."

"Wait, Bree?" Gussy exclaimed. "I thought you were taking a dump. Oh, I must've scared the heck out of that lady in the bathroom when I told her I loved her." Gussy then ran back to the bathroom. "Sorry, I don't love you. False alarm." Gussy called to the random woman.

"He loves me?" Bree asked, shocked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gussy drove Bree towards a desolate-looking area where a pueblo was sitting, surrounded by an ostrich pen. The pueblo was beautifully crafted, having ornate trimmings all around it.

 **"** Looks nice," Bree said. The two of them then exited the car, and Gussy took out his CD player.

"Wanna dance to some music?" Gussy asked.

"Sure," Bree said. They held each other by the hands and began to dance, discovering each other. It was a beautiful night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Bree was snoozing by the ostrich pen, when a loud woman yelled, "Get away from her! She's none of your business!" It was Gussy's mother, Sandra, who did not like the sight of a young girl lying by her pen, in a pile of ostrich crap.

 **"** What's going on?" Bree asked, groggily, lifting herself out of the dung.

 **"** You leave my ostrich alone, slut!" Sandra exclaimed, ready to shot Bree with a rifle.

 **"** Why are you talking like that?" Bree asked, angered at this random woman calling her insulting things.

 **"** She lives with us now. And she says she's pretty, Mom." Gussy exclaimed.

 **"** Yeah!" Bree argued.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Bree had started her new life with Gussy, she ended up missing the very event that had led her to meet Gussy in the first place: Douglas' trial. Luckily for Bree, she wasn't the only one. Leo, Kaz, Skylar, Donald, Chase, Adam, Tasha, and Oliver had also all failed to show up.

"Bree Davenport to the stands!" The judge called.

"Where is she?" Douglas asked, perplexed.

 **"** If she doesn't show up in fifteen minutes, we're reverting back to the crab restaurant," Barry said. He was referring to the fact that this "courtroom" was really a mere crab shack made to look like a court.

"Oh no... not the crabs!" Douglas groaned. He hated crabs ever since a regrettable surfing incident years prior.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And as Douglas was becoming upset that the one witness he was counting on the most had not shown up, that witness herself was deciding to change her physical appearance. Taking a pair of scissors, Bree snipped her long brown curls, to the point where they were only chin-length.

 **"** Finally, this long hair has been bothering me for so long..." Bree said, relieved to no longer look like a slut like Sandra said she did. However, much to her surprise, the hair had the wrong effect: It made her look even cuter. The shaman had given mighty terrible advice.


	5. The D Team

As Chase was pulling into the parking lot of Universal Studios in order to save gas for his car, he received a phone call from Barry Perry.

"Hey, Chase. You in real estate again?" Barry asked.

"Fortunately no," Chase replied, deciding to explain why he was no longer in real estate. "It's hard work but it's... no, it's just hard work." But that didn't matter anymore. He had a new job at a web search company, and they'd even provided him with a company car. Of course, that had not been a piece of cake at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After applying for his new job, Chase requested his own mode of transportation.

"You want a company car?" The not very bright employer of the search company, Mr. Fishman said. Unbeknownst to Chase, this man had met both his stepbrother, Leo, and his old friend, Kaz. He had seen neither of them for about 5 years.

"But of course!" Chase exclaimed, as Mr. Fishman strongly reminded him of Adam.

"How about you take the ostrich mobile?" Mr. Fishman asked. Chase was not a big fan of ostriches.

"Why would I want to take a car that has ostriches on it?" Chase asked, angry.

"Well, it's the only car we have." Mr. Fishman explained. "You might get some stares with it, though."

"Yes," Chase grumbled, a horrible thought coming to his mind. "A car in which people will give me glares while I drive something that is made from an innocent animal."

"It isn't made from an ostrich, it just looks like one." Mr. Fishman assured him.

"You definitely need to be more specific next time," Chase exclaimed.

"I get that a lot." Mr. Fishman said.

"I wonder why," Chase said. Was this man just that literal?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the present, Barry and Chase were still having their phone conversation. "What company is the car from?" Barry asked.

"They won't allow the car service to use the name of the company," Chase said.

"What does the car look like?" Barry asked. He really loved cars.

"Like an ostrich," Chase said, a bit reluctant. The black hatchback had a long pink tripod with a camera on top.

"Can it drive itself?" Barry asked, the question bringing back memories.

"No, but my dad used to have one of those self-driving cars once. My brother put actual gas in it though and it blew up." Chase laughed.

"Okay, well, I got this phone call," Barry said in an ominous tone. "It's from that actor from that film "Back to the Future"."

"Really?" Chase asked. He had always wanted to meet Michael J. Fox or Christopher Lloyd.

"Yes, really," Barry said seriously. "And he wants to talk with you. Something about needing the smartest man in the world to bring some stuff to life. Are you going to see him?"

"Well, if he is interested in science stuff, then yes," Chase said.

"I don't know the exact details," Barry admitted, deciding to add one of his childish interjections. "But if you want him to (bleep) himself, that's fine by me."

"Go ahead and set up a meeting," Chase said, trying to ignore Barry's cursing. "I want to see what he's interested in."

"I will!" Barry promised. "But after my jury session ends!"

"Jury session for what?" Chase asked. He though their attorney had reformed from his past misdeeds, a trait that he somewhat shared with his sister, Terry. Still, he also shared other things with Terry. "You... you didn't bribe someone again, did you?"

"Ugh, gotta go!" Barry said hurriedly, in a lying tone. There was quickly a "beep" on the phone line, meaning he had hung up.

"That went well..." Chase smirked, glad to now have a good reason for being at Universal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow! This place is big!" Chase said, awed as he stepped into the office of Michael J. Fox at Universal.

"Hey, Chaz," Perry said, a false aura of kindness in her voice.

"It's Chase." Chase sighed, though he was frankly used to it by now. "And what are you doing here, Perry?"

This caused a shift in Perry's mood. Stepping out of her chair, she proclaimed, very confident, "I act now."

"You're an actor?" Chase scoffed. He couldn't believe this.

"Well, I was long ago, so I thought why not again?" Perry reminded Chase, creating a stir of familiarity in his mind. "By the way, I'm also directing a Back to the Future remake."

"You're directing that remake?" Chase gasped. He couldn't see Perry with acting skills, but directing skills? This was another matter entirely. "Wow... just... wow."

"Yeah, I am," Perry said, happy. "Michael-" It took Chase a few minutes to realize she meant Michael J. Fox. "And I are good friends." Perry finished.

"When did you meet that guy?" Chase asked, his ears still full of disbelief.

"I met him in 1989," Perry said, a misty look appearing in her eyes.

"Let me guess... roller rink accident?" Chase asked.

"No, it was a slamball incident, though we do play that sport on a rink," Perry replied.

As Chase had never heard of slamball, all he could say was, "How is that even legal?"

"I just know people." Perry chuckled, her trademark evil smirk returning. But there was one person she was somewhat mad about knowing...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Skylar's days as a movie producer, she has d suffered some tough career-threatening feedback after sharing her movie idea with Perry.

"My first project is about my team," Skylar explained that day in Perry's office.

"Why do you want it to be about your team?" Perry asked, obviously seeing nothing worthy of a film about it.

"I just think our story is very interesting," Skylar said, getting nervous.

"What are the most interesting parts of it? Otherwise, this movie is as good as garbage." Perry warned.

"It's about bionic heroes and superheroes," Skylar said, deciding that was the most important part. In order to support her case, she added, "I already have a title too. Lab Rats: Elite Force."

"Sounds lame," Perry said, deciding now was the perfect moment to sneak in one of her trademark narcissistic comments. "I was thinking "Perry's Elite Force"."

Although she wanted to protest, Skylar changed her mind mid-thought, deciding she wanted Perry out of her hair, even if they were friends. "I'll think about it. Could you get me some alcohol?" Skylar suddenly felt very thirsty.

"Sorry, the only thing I have is sweet tea and lemonade," Perry replied, laughing. And so, Skylar's team project seemed to be a go...until Michael J. Fox had discovered that Skylar lacked a high school diploma. And so, Skylar's project was thrown on the backburner.

"Well, there it goes. What an awful idea!" Perry said, relieved that she didn't have to deal with Skylar anymore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what are your ideas for the film?" Chase asked, eager to understand more about this highly-anticipated reboot. "I hope it's faithful to the original."

Then, Perry dropped a bombshell. "Well, we'd like a real time machine to use." Seeing the shocked look on Chase's face, she added the reason. "That would save us set work."

"Really? You know those don't exist yet." Chase reminded her, evidently not caring about why.

"Well, aren't you the smartest man in the world!" Perry said sarcastically.

"You already knew that!" Chase said, somewhat annoyed.

"Mr. Fox wants to see you." The receptionist said as she entered the room.

"Okay!" Chase said, enthusiastic. He turned to Perry. "Well, Perry... good luck. And I do mean it this time." Perry just smiled and told him to get out of the room with her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase entered the office, amazed to see Michael J. Fox sitting near him. They actually looked kind of alike. "Are you Chase Davenport?" Michael asked. To Chase's surprise, he didn't seem to be stuttering like in those interviews.

"Yes, sir," Chase replied.

"Glad you could make it. Now, I'm casting the BTTF remake." Michael explained.

"Nice! Who were you thinking of casting?" Chase asked.

To Chase's utter delight, Michael replied, "Well, you're my top choice for Marty."

"Really?" Chase asked. What fun.

"Yes, your father told me all about you," Michael said. Donald had met Michael J. Fox before him. Why wasn't he surprised?

"So, who are you gonna cast as Doc Brown?" Chase asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I haven't decided yet," Michael admitted. "But that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you."

"What's the other reason?" Chase asked, his ears perking up again.

"The past year I've been going to Phoenix," Michael explained. This was too much of a coincidence, since Chase attended Phoenix University online...or used to anyway.

"For what?" Chase asked, fairly certain their reasons weren't the same.

"Well, I wanted to visit some relatives," Michael explained, although Chase felt he wasn't being completely honest. "I was flipping through the magazine, and I saw you doing prayer hands." This upset Chase greatly. Without that article, he'd be relaxing in blazing hot, sunny, desert Phoenix...maybe that wasn't as good as he hoped.

"Oh my gosh..." Chase groaned.

"I read that article," Michael said, ignoring Chase. "And there's no doubt that you're the smartest man in the world. Thus, I figure you could invent the time machine."

Chase was elated. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but yes. I am the smartest man in the world..." but then he realized the last part of Michael's sentence. "Wait, what?"

"It's logical that you could," Michael replied. "Now, tell me. How did your last relationship go?"

"Not well..." Chase said.

"Did she die?" Michael asked.

"No, but she did betray me." Chase teared up. "It broke my heart ever since."

"Can you describe her physical appearance?" Michael asked.

"She had black hair. And she wore glasses." Chase said, feeling a mental pain.

"Show me a picture," Michael demanded. "I want to see if she'd make a good Jennifer."

"Why do you want to see her picture?" Chase grumbled. "I just told you she broke my heart."

"Just kidding. I already have a Jennifer anyway. My girl. Famous actress. But I like to keep the fact that she's my girl private." Michael explained.a

"Oh okay," Chase said, paying no real attention.

"I think you're a natural." Michael laughed, patting Chase on the shoulder. "It'll be a great time machine."

"You really think so?" Chase asked. He'd never had such fatherly affection upon him before.

Michael then dropped a bombshell. "Well, you'll need your family's help."

"Okay then... I guess I can build it, but it might take some time." Chase replied. Come to think of it, he did remember a timeline where Donald had invented time-travel in 2019. Alas, it was now 2022.

"You need to get contributions from each of them. And by the way, the machine can be powered by relationships. Like mentor-student relationships." Michael explained.

"You sure about that?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow. "Usually, it's just putting in a regular power source."

"Well..." Michael sighed. "Turns out that real life time machines would have to be human-powered."

"But this is a real-life machine we are talking about..." Chase whined. Could this all be a practical joke?

Michael thought that Chase was certainly going to reject, so he added a bonus. "By the way, since you're building a time machine, you're now a producer on the movie."

"For real? That's awesome!" Chase exclaimed. This was becoming the best day of his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sounds like your thing went a lot better than my thing," Barry said as he and Chase were having coffee together.

"Sure did..." Chase said automatically, only to realize something was off. "Although you never told me what yours was."

Barry, evidently not wanting to discuss his thing, decided to bring up another topic. "When's the last time you spoke to your team or your family?"

Feeling quite tense, Chase decided to be honest. "It's been some time."

"Any communication at all since your step-mother disguised as your father left?" Barry asked.

"There's been some words, but no real conversation," Chase said.

"Why do you think Michael gave you a producer job?" Barry asked, amazed.

"He wants me to build a time machine. With the help of my family and the Elite Force." Chase explained.

"Your dad would never fall for something like that," Barry said. "Nor would your uncle."

Chase didn't bother asking which was which. There were more important things right now. "They are going to have to buy it, though. This is my first time being a producer for the film!"

"You're screwed. I'm out." Barry laughed, running off.

"What?! Why?" Chase shouted. "Get back here, Barry!"

Chase scurried out into the street, only to bump into a woman.

"Hey! Would you watch it!" Chase yelled.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. I'm Rebel Pollan," The woman said. As Chase looked up, he noticed Rebel had a strangely familiar facial structure. She had curly blonde hair and glasses. And he'd heard her name before. "Wait, the Rebel Pollan?" Chase asked.

"Yep! And you are?" Rebel asked.

"Chase Davenport," Chase replied.

"Nice to meet you, Chase. You're a very good-looking person." Rebel complimented.

"Thank you," Chase said, flattered. "You as well."

"By the way, do you like movie cliches? I find them so annoying." Rebel complained.

"Not at all." Chase agreed. "They have so much predictability."

"Like the one where two random people bump into each other, fall in love, and then say that the person reminds them of a previous significant other." Rebel suggested with annoyance.

"I actually hear that on occasion." Chase chuckled nervously. He actually remembered who Rebel reminded him of.

"Do I remind you of anyone?" Rebel asked, somehow reading Chase's mind.

"You actually remind me of my ex-girlfriend, Reese," Chase said, almost gagging. It had been quite hard to say, especially since he still hadn't forgiven Reese.

"How interesting." Rebel said, evidently losing interest. "Nice meeting you."

"Same here," Chase replied. This perked Rebel up again.

"Do you like music?" Rebel asked.

"Yeah, but I'm more into classical music and jazz."

"Cool. I play the bagpipes. Would you happen to know any movie producers?" Rebel wondered.

"Bagpipes? Are you Irish?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm Irish on my mother's side," Rebel said. "So, do you?"

"You're looking at one." Chase happily proclaimed.

"Wow, that's cool." Rebel replied.

"Yeah, I'm producing the Back to the Future remake," Chase replied.

"Yeah, Michael J. Fox's film. I'm going to audition for it." Rebel explained.

"Sweet!" Chase said, thrilled.

"My band is performing at the Ealing Club tonight, Maybe you could check it out." Rebel replied.

"Sure thing! I'll definitely check it out!" Chase promised, even though he didn't exactly know where it was.

"See you, Chase. Bye." Rebel said, walking away.

"She seems like a nice girl..." Chase said dreamily, yawning and going back to his car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase returned to the penthouse to get some good rest. However, he noticed a black toupee laying near the terrace and went to investigate it. As he approached, however, he noticed an old man on the terrace opposite his penthouse. He received a jolt when the old man turned around, for it was Donald. Donald, who should have been in his mid-fifties, looking like he was in his mid-seventies. Wrinkles and lines were all over his face. His hair was mostly gone. The little that remained was completely white and a bit spiky. His lips were cracked and his skin was unhealthy looking. He had gained a lot of weight. Worst of all, his face looked unnatural, as it if was a mask. His eyes were baggy as well. Reese then arrived, and Donald started making out with her.

"What the...?!" Chase exclaimed. Donald appeared to have heard him, as he pushed Reese away.

"No, no," Donald said.

"Why would you make out with the person who betrayed me?!" Chase yelled as Donald quickly ran out of the shapeshifters' penthouse.

Donald seemed not to have heard him, giving him a "Hey." as he entered their penthouse.

Chase glared, so Donald replied, "I just came back here to get something."

"You're lying..." Chase scolded.

"Some suits so I can look like the dishonest cheating boob that I am," Donald said harshly.

Chase, although he was about to say that was true, opted instead to talk about Reese. "Why would you do this?! Reese broke my heart! And you think it was okay to go behind my back and make out with her?!"

"Well, I was in the desert, so I mistook her for Tasha." Donald snapped, rushing into the hallway.

"Liar! You are nothing but a liar!" Chase shouted, catching up. He was more grateful than ever that he and Tasha were divorced.

"Is there something you wanted to see me about?" Donald asked in a cold voice.

"Well, I need your help with a time machine... but I don't even know if I can trust you right now after what you just did," Chase explained, fuming.

"I don't care," Donald growled, making a hitting motion.

"Why would you? You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Chase said devilishly.

"It all depends on what role Donald is given," Donald said, his lip curling into a smirk.

"Yeah, there's not gonna be a part for Donald," Chase said, also appalled by Donald referring to himself in third person.

"So you won't accept Donald's contributions?" Donald asked, outraged.

"Not unless you apologize!" Chase snapped.

"Go to (bleep)!" Donald threatened.

"Yeah... that's not gonna happen." Chase laughed.

"(Bleep) my (bleep) in (bleep), you (bleep)ing (bleep) (bleep)!" Donald screamed, heading to the elevator.

"Wow, he's in a really bad mood," Chase said, taken aback, as he stepped back into the penthouse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chase, want to see your office?" Perry asked after Chase returned.

"Sure. It'll probably put me in a better mood." Chase said, still upset over what he had just witnessed.

"Here it is, right below Mr. Fox's office." Perry said, motioning to a door reading "Davenport."

"Cool!" Chase said, caressing the nameplate.

"Watch your head," Perry warned, opening the door.

"Ow!" Chase said, as he entered the room and hit his head on the low ceiling.

"Yeah, Michael is very sensitive about his height, so he made all the rooms small so he could feel tall," Perry said, chuckling.

"Why is he very sensitive about it?" Chase asked.

"People used to make fun of him all the time," Perry explained.

"That's sad..." Chase said. He could definitely relate, considering Adam.

"If you were the height of a thirteen-year-old, I bet you would want small rooms too." Perry joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Chase said sarcastically.

"So you have a family and a team to track down?" Perry asked, wanting to change the subject."

"Well... I saw my dad make out with my ex-girlfriend." Chase explained. "So he's out."

"Any casting choices for the BTTF remake?" Perry asked. It took a while for Chase to decide on the answer.

"Not at the moment," Chase said. He wasn't going to discuss Rebel. Not yet.

"How's your romantic life?" Perry asked, wondering if Chase had a girlfriend who could be in the movie.

"Not so great." Chase lied again.

"Well, we make family movies, so I say you get all your family and team members to make your dumb time machine and don't think about casting," Perry shouted, mad that Chase seemed to be lying.

"Even though I resented you in High School, Perry.. you're right," Chase admitted.

"Don't make me do to you what I did to Skylar." Perry threatened.

"Wait, Skylar was here?" Chase asked. He couldn't fathom why.

"That's not important." Perry snapped. "Just go call some favors."

"Okay then..." Chase said. He would need a directory of people in the business first though.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man with a long beard entered Chase's office. He was Mark Weathers, an acting coach, and Chase had invited him to help with the Back to the Future reboot. Mark seemed to have an odd fascination with the ugly dolls Perry had placed on Chase's desk.

"What did you want to see me about?" Mark asked, patting a doll on the head.

"Just here to watch the acting coach in action." Chase laughed.

"I have a question." Mark asked. This struck Chase as odd, considering he was the newbie producer and Mark was an experienced acting coach.

"Go ahead." Chase sighed.

"Is it okay if one of these dolls takes a walk?" Mark asked.

"If needed, then go ahead." Chase grumbled. He was about to shut Mark out, when Mark piped up.

"Also, could I work on the BTTF remake?" Mark asked.

"You're interested in that?" Chase asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I was in the original film." Mark admitted, though Chase had a hunch he was lying.

"Wait... really!" Chase asked.

"Yep." Mark proclaimed.

"What role did you play?" Chase asked.

" I don't even remember," Mark said. This caused Chase to formulate the idea that Mark was not telling the truth.

"How could you not remember?" Chase interrogated.

"I was very young," Mark argued. "And I've never seen the film."

"Still, though...you were a star in the film! How could you never see the film you were in?!" Chase argued back.

"My parents didn't let me watch it because I was in it." Mark pointed out.

"That's an odd reason..." Chase said.

"Anyways, I did make a film about your dad years ago," Mark said.

"Wait, Mr. Davenport... I mean... my father was in a film?" Chase asked.

"No, it was a guy named Kaz playing a teen him," Mark explained.

"Wait, Kaz was in that movie?!" Chase asked. Having always denied Kaz's acting talent, this came as a shock.

"Yeah, but I couldn't keep the rights," Mark said. He slipped a DVD into his DVD slot, showing some scenes of Kaz dressed as Donald."But you don't need your family to make a time machine."

"How did you know about that?" Chase asked, surprised. Was Mark friends with Michael or Perry?

"People don't care if it's the real 1950s or an elaborate set." Mark chuckled.

"Well, Perry told me to make one," Chase whined, deciding to play the blame game.

"You know any screenwriters?" Mark asked, wanting to get a move on.

"I haven't met them yet," Chase said. "Could you invite one to my office?"

"No can do, bro," Mark said, walking off. Chase grumbled and crept over to the bookshelf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next man to enter Chase's office was a plump man with prominent stubble on his chin. "Hello, my name is Stefan Goldberg." The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Chase asked. He had randomly selected Stefan from a directory of people in show business, which did not show anyone's exact job. "What's your occupation?" Chase asked.

"I write scripts," Stefan said. "And run a prison."

"How do you have time for both of those?" Chase asked, awed.

"I just do have time for both of those," Stefan said ominously.

"Wow, you must have a busy schedule," Chase said, still amazed.

"Well, only one of my scripts has been successful," Stefan admitted. "About your father."

"Wow, it seems my dad is popular nowadays." Chase laughed. First Mark, now Stefan. What were the odds?

"Well, he did invent bionics," Stefan explained.

"Yeah, but he has a big ego," Chase complained.

"He might have changed, you know." Stefan pointed out.

"Not to my knowledge." Chase scoffed. That meeting in the penthouse had proved it.

"May I write the script for the BTTF remake?" Stefan asked.

"Sure," Chase said. He was always willing to let new people on board.

"Awesome," Stefan said, sounding like a happy child. "You thought about casting yet?"

"Not at the moment," Chase lied. That lady he met, Rebel Pollan, would be perfect for Jennifer, no doubt. Although, Lorraine worked too.

"You ever met any actors?" Stefan asked.

"I don't think I have." Chase lied again, not wanting to talk about Rebel.

"Maybe you could get Christopher Lloyd in the remake," Stefan suggested.

"Isn't he in the 80's already? Age-wise?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but he could play a different role." Stefan pointed out.

"Like what?" Chase asked. He couldn't think of any suitable roles for a man in his 80s.

"Hmm, not really sure about that." Stefan realized. "I'm sure we could get him though."

"Okay, then." Chase agreed. "Let's see if he can come."

Stefan whipped out his phone and texted Christopher. A few minutes later, he got a response. "He says he can make it." Stefan proclaimed.

"Nice!" Chase said. A chance to meet Doc, this was quite fascinating. But there was work to be done. "When he comes, let the receptionist let him into my office so we can chat about the movie."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase stepped into the hallway with his dream team, Stefan, Chris, and Mark.

"Have the time machine yet?" Perry asked. Chase thought she might be overestimating him, but it was more likely a form of mockery or nagging.

"Not at the moment," Chase replied.

"Have anything?" Perry asked, noticing Stefan and Mark.

"No," Chase replied, happy to have an opportunity to pester Perry.

"Who are all these people you're with?" Perry interrogated, clearly very suspicious.

"This is Stefan, Mark, and Christopher Lloyd," Chase explained.

"I have another movie I'm in, so I need to get back at 2 PM. And call me Chris." Christopher said.

"Sounds good," Chase replied.

"This is so awesome," Stefan said.

"Are they like your core team?" Perry asked. "And also, hello, Christopher. Good to see you again."

"Yeah, they are," Chase said. "They are the screenwriting and acting team."

"You're moving way too fast, dude," Perry said. This made Chase wince, but maybe Perry wanted to recapture her youth?

"How come you think that?" Chase asked, offended.

"You haven't even started getting most of your cast! You're certainly a lot like Donald." Perry laughed.

"I am nothing like that cheating, egotistical businessman," Chase grumbled. The cheating part was definitely true, after seeing Donald with Reese. The quartet hurried to the elevator, which was unfortunately broken. After opting for the stairs instead, they arrived in Michael's office, where the receptionist was waiting again.

"Do you need to see Mr. Fox?" The receptionist asked. This struck Chase with a strange sense of Deja vu.

"Yes, please," Chase replied.

"Here I am. Who are these guys, Chase?" Michael asked, exiting his office right on cue. Michael could not see Chris, who was back in the corner.

"This is Mark, Stefan, and last but not least... Christopher Lloyd. From your working days." Chase explained, not knowing that Chris and Michael had seen each other plenty of times since the end of the original trilogy.

"Oh hey, Chris," Michael said, a bit distracted, but still happy. "Nice to see you."

"Hey, Michael! It's been a long time! How have you been?" Chris asked, the chemistry reigniting between them.

"I'm doing great," Michael replied, although it was blatantly obvious that he was lying. "Well, except for my disease." He quickly added.

"I am sorry to hear that, Michael," Chris said, still upset by Michael's Parkinson's Disease.

"But it's good that I can fight it," Michael said. "Like I have this speech synthesizer under my shirt so I don't stutter." For the first time, Chase noticed Michael's voice didn't quite sound as it did in the film.

"Well, I am glad to hear that," Chris said, his mood shifting.

"Hey, Mr. Fox. I'm Stefan Goldberg, an experienced scriptwriter, and I'll work on your movie." Stefan introduced himself, even though Chase already had. Chase was immediately reminded of Donald. "Though I guess that since you're the director, you should do the casting." Chase decided not to correct him that Perry was the real director.

"Yeah, Michael! It would be great to work with you again!" Chris said, as thrilled as an 83-year-old could get.

Michael opted to address Stefan, Chris, and Chase all at once. "Sure thing, Chris. And you're right, Stefan. Now, the elevator hasn't worked right since we shrank the size of all the rooms. I need you to get stuff from your team and family, Chase." Chase wasn't aware that the Elite Force was that well known, though he was glad to understand why the elevator didn't work.

"But it's kind of hard to find them! I don't know where they are at!" Chase pointed out.

"Check your hometown," Michael suggested. "Home is where the heart is."

"Well..." Chase sighed. "It wouldn't hurt to check Mission Creek again..."

"We have an office down there. Mission Creek Universal." Michael explained.

"Oh okay," Chase said, not very eager to head back to a city that held some painful memories.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite his lack of eagerness, Chase was quite happy when he entered his new office in Mission Creek. That is, until a man walked in and made a strange statement.

"I need an embolism." The man said. This grossed Chase out.

"What's going on?" Chase asked, preparing to call the police.

"Isn't this Mission Creek Uniform Imaging?" The man asked.

"No, this is Mission Creek Universal." Chase finished.

"Oh, the signs look similar, especially with this place's slogan, "Imagination."" The man said, heading to the door. Before he left, Chase decided to correct him.

"Imagination is the brainchild of intelligence," Chase said, very confidently.

"Goodbye." The man said, running away.

"That was odd," Chase said. But the next visitor was even more strange: Donald. He looked different from how he had at Davenport Tower. His face was even more wrinkly, his jaw seemed sharper, his face was devoid of any hairs, and he was wearing make-up. He had red lipstick, pink cheek blush, and eyeliner. His face no longer looked like a mask, though his eyes were even baggier. He was wearing a flowery dress and high heels, and carrying a red purse. He also looked even balder, which contrasted with his outfit. His arms appeared to be shaved.

"Mr. Davenport?! What are you doing here?" Chase asked, also somewhat freaked out by his new appearance.

"Hey Chasey," Donald said in a sad tone. This struck Chase as even odder. "I just want to tell you something." Donald finished.

"What?" Chase asked. He was very scared. Numerous possibilities flowed through his head, each equally ridiculous. Unfortunately, Donald's response was not at all reassuring.

"I'm not very secure in my identity anymore," Donald said, tears falling down his face. This made Chase very upset. Since when did Donald cry?

"What are you talking about? You're acting strangely." Chase said. Had something traumatic happened? Something to make this not the Mr. Davenport he knew?

"Like I said, I don't feel like myself," Donald said, his tears increasing.

"How come?" Chase asked. He was very scared.

"This just feels all wrong," Donald said, wiping his tears on his dress. "Like, I think I look ugly. There's very little hair left on my head." Chase was more confused than ever. Since when did Donald call himself ugly? He was the most narcissistic person ever. And why did he now care so much about his baldness? The few bristles on his head were his luscious locks, weren't they?

"What... you've never felt that bad before when I hung out with you. Is something going on?" Chase asked. A fear was beginning to bubble up inside him. He had to help Donald.

"I've been living in the desert, and it's kinda changed me," Donald admitted. "Also, I brought you a present."

"Really?" Chase asked. Yet again, his theory seemed to be true.

"Yes, here," Donald said, handing him his purse. "Oh no," Donald said, grabbing the little bag inside the purse. "This is my bag of Mexican porn magazines!"

"Ew..." Chase said, grossed out. He took a look at the magazines. "What the heck is Senor Senoritas?"

Donald, choosing to ignore what Chase had just said, chose to apologize instead. "I'm not really sure about giving presents anymore. I'm a different person. Not the man I was." The phrase "not the man I was" seemed to imply one thing to Chase. His father wasn't a man anymore, whatever that meant.

"What changed you?" Chase asked, feeling sick to his stomach. It was hard to process everything. Donald had something he really wanted to say, and Chase was sure he knew what it was, but the thought felt too dark to think about. And yet, shaved arms...make-up...dress...

Donald finally interrupted Chase's thought process by saying what exactly had changed him. "Well, I moved into the Mexican desert, and I ate some maca roots, and this divine spirit said the strong would become weak and the weak would become strong." Donald burst into tears again, just further confirming the theory. "And he was right, because I've been getting weaker, and Douglas is getting stronger. Why have I not heard from you in so long?"

"Well, you were making out with my ex-girlfriend Reese at the penthouse and... " Chase reminded Donald. "I have kind of been avoiding you."

"That wasn't me, that was Douglas!" Donald claimed. "How is Davenport Estates doing?"

"Doing well so far..." Chase lied again. "I am actually producing a remake of Back to the Future."

"Cool," Donald said, lighting up. He whipped out a silver box containing glowing tubes in the shape of a Y. "Here, a Flux Capacitor, I made it myself. So you got a girlfriend yet?"

"Not yet." Chase lied, as he took the flux capacitor. "It's kind of been hard to find one." He still couldn't speak of Rebel.

Donald could sense Chase's fabrication. "Is there no special person who you love though? A crush?" Donald pulled Chase into a hug and moved his lips closer to Chase's. Chase really hoped his uncle/dad wasn't going to make out with him.

Instead, Donald simply hugged Chase tighter and said, "Love you, Chase."

"This is the best hug ever." Chase smiled. Things had certainly changed from that morning.

"By the way, don't call me Mr. Davenport anymore. Donnie will do." Donald said, as they finished the hug.

"Oh okay... Donnie." Chase said, his aura of uncomfortability returning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After his conversation with Donald, Chase decided to head back to Universal Studios to share the good news with Michael.

"Welcome back, Chase," Michael said, very glad to see him.

"Hey, Michael!" Chase said.

Eyeing Donald's homemade flux capacitor, Michael asked, "Who gave you that flux capacitor?"

"Mr. Davenport gave it to me," Chase said, proudly.

"That's great, but that's not the mentor-student relationship or family relationship I want to power the time machine," Michael said, causing Chase to facepalm. "I wanted the relationship of you and your brother Adam or you and your former rival, Oliver."

"How come?" Chase asked, upset.

"I'm just more interested in that. Maybe you can go back to real-estate though." Michael suggested.

"No! I want to produce this movie so bad!" Chase yelled, as Michael locked him out of the room. Much to his surprise, Rebel was standing there.

"Hey, Chase." Rebel said cheerfully.

"Oh... Hi, Rebel." Chase said, disappointed.

"My band's performing in 20 minutes." Rebel explained.

"Got it," Chase replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase approached the stage at the Ealing Club to watch Rebel play. He was shocked at how great the band was. Still, Rebel was undoubtedly the best, with her bagpipes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the performance, Chase and Rebel met at the Ealing Club bar.

"I'm in between movies, so I'm doing the band. May be a long time before my next one, as I bombed my audition yesterday." Rebel explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How come?" Chase asked. "Were you nervous?"

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Rebel confessed. This put a look of flattery on Chase's face. "And I've also been focused on raising my son."

Chase: How old is he?

"He's 7." Rebel replied, starting to laugh. "I have a kid brother who's about the same age as him, so that's weird."

"Wow," Chase said. A son and a brother of the same age? Insane.

"You got any siblings?" Rebel asked, deciding to turn the conversation topic to Chase.

"Four actually," Chase said. At least, that was as far as he knew. There could be more...

"How old are they?" Rebel asked, curious.

"Well... last time I checked, Leo was like 22, Bree was like 23, Daniel was 20, and Adam is 26 years old," Chase explained.

"My son, my brother, and my best friend are all pushing me away." Rebel said. This made Chase somewhat wish he'd lied about the ages.

"Why?" Chase asked. How could a woman like Rebel be rejected by so many people?

"Well, maybe it's because my son likes his father better, my brother's embarrassed of me, and my best friend needs privacy." Rebel said, getting a little teary.

"Wow, that's... that's pretty heavy." Chase said, emulating Marty McFly.

"My best friend kicked me out his college the other day." Rebel sighed.

"How come?" Chase ask

Rebel's answer shocked Chase even more. "Privacy. What is your best friend like?"

"Well... they are kind of annoying at times, but despite that, we get along very well," Chase said quickly, not wanting to delve into the fact that he had not seen any of them in a while due to the thing with the college.

"Ever kick you out of their college though?" Rebel asked. Chase was at first hesitant to answer.

"Well... kind of," Chase said, flashing back to the incident with Oliver and Skylar. "Actually, they did."

"Whoa." Rebel replied. Not wanting to create a bad impression on Chase, she interjected, "Let's go to the photo booth."

"Sure!" Chase agreed. He'd do anything to get his mind off his fight with Oliver.

"Isn't this insane?" Rebel asked, as they stepped inside the photo booth to make funny faces at the camera.

"It definitely is!" Chase said, resting his head on Rebel's shoulder and making a wide grin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a nice night of romance and fun, Rebel decided to ask Chase his opinion.

"You like what we just did, Chase?" Rebel asked, looking dreamily into Chase's eyes. "I think you and I should continue this relationship."

"Really?" Chase asked, surprised. "And yes, I did like it."

"Yep. I need to go. Good night.

"You too," Chase said, very happy to know Rebel. As she left, she dropped a picture of her hugging Michael, which Chase noticed out of the corner of his eye. "What the heck?" Chase asked. Was he dating Michael J. Fox's girlfriend?


End file.
